MUY EN EL FONDO
by Angel red
Summary: Acontecimientos extraños, pero divertidisimos ocurren en Jump City. tales cosas podrían cambiar la vida de muchos... en varios sentidos
1. Inesperado

**MUY EN EL FONDO**

**Cap. 1 .- Inesperado **

Un día de problemas, Horripilantes problemas!!

Los titanes estaban disfrutando de un delicioso helado en el parque… cuando de repente….

_AHHHH!- un grito ensordecedor casi hace que se les caiga el helado por querer tapar las orejas

_Qué sucede Star? – pregunta el líder a la pelirroja sentada en frente suyo

_Hay un insecto en mi helado!!!- dijo Starfire mirando su helado con mucho asco

_¬ ¬… bótalo y cómprate otro- sugirió la chica gótica

_Está bien….- dijo sonriente la tamaraneana poniéndose de pie y se dirigió hacia el heladero - Heladero!! – lo llamó - Me da uno de… AAAHHHHH!!! – dio otro grito dejando casi sordo al heladero

_Otro insecto?!! – preguntó Robin sin ganas de quedar sordo

_NO! Bombas!...- dijo ella con pánico - Ahí! – apuntó a los edificios.

_Titanes vamos!!- Los chicos arrojaron sus helados y corrieron en dirección a la pelirroja

_Starfire! Dónde?!- preguntó presuroso Robin

_Ahí! En ese edificio!! – dijo la pelirroja apuntando a cierto edificio. Al ver a donde apuntaba, los chicos se desinflaron

_No, Star… - dijo sonriente Robin - esas bombas no le harán daño a nadie. Ese edificio es muy viejo y debe ser demolido para construir uno nuevo – explicó tratando de hacerlo lo más entendible posible

_Ahhhh…- dijo Starfire - Me da uno de frutilla – le dijo al heladero y le dio

_Arrojé mi helado por eso?!! – se quejó Cyborg - Dónde está ahora? – miró por todas partes, la verdad no esperaba recuperarlo porque era obvio que había caído al suelo y estaba sucio, pero quería ver dónde estaba. Y lo encontró, pero no donde esperaba…

_BUAAAA!!!!! – lloraba un niño de más o menos cinco años, que tenía helado en su cara y en vez de una nariz tenía un cono. En los pensamientos de Cyborg solo se escuchó una cosa "Oh oh", entonces se acercó, esperando que su mamá no esté cerca, para calmarlo… o al menos intentarlo…

_Vamos niño, deja de llorar…- le sacó el cono de la nariz, el pequeño seguía llorando - deberías considerarte afortunado, ganaste un helado gratis!! XD – la verdad eso no ayudó mucho…

_AH! Aléjese de mi pequeño, salvaje!! – dijo la madre que llegó a abrazar a su hijo

_Solo estaba llorando, no es para tanto como para decirle al niño "pequeño salvaje"!- objetó Cyborg

_Vamos Robin! Vamos a ver cómo demuelen el edificio!- dijo animada Starfire

_No Star, es zona restringida en este momento, nadie puede acercarse porque es muy peligroso…- explicó el pelinegro

_Oigan… dónde está Chico Bestia? – preguntó en voz alta Raven, mirando a todos lados

_No lo sé, debe estar por ahí, tal vez con Cyborg – dijo Robin encogiendo los hombros. Raven dejó de buscar con la mirada, lo que dijo Robin era posible, o si no estaba por ahí galanteando con las chicas como siempre

_**////Por ahí////**_

Chico Bestia estaba caminando sigiloso y con mucho cuidado, para poder atrapar a su objetivo sin que tenga oportunidad de escapar… pero su objetivo lo veía acercarse y se alejaba de él, así que Chico Bestia intentó otro método, que según él era infalible…

_Ven aquí gatito, ven aquí, kiry, kiry, kiry…- el gatito no se llamaba "Kiry", así que no le hizo caso… - es muy peligroso estar ahí, el edificio está a punto de ser demolido…- trató de explicar Chico Bestia viendo que el gato negro entraba al edificio… Chico Bestia pensó en un momento de esos _"Oh no! Un gato negro! Esos traen mala suerte!"_, pero después se tranquilizó, porque era un gatito y no podía dejarlo morir, así que pensó _"Hmmm… qué puede pasar?"_

_Meewww - maullaba con ternura el gato negro, que seguía caminando en el interior del edificio

_Asshh… - se quejó Chico Bestia al ver que no le hacía caso - cómo puedo hacer que venga hacia mí? vamos CB, piensa, piensa…- entonces, aunque dificultosamente, se puso a pensar - hmmm… veamos, he visto esto en dibujos animados, el perro manda al gato, soy un genio! – claro que no pensó de la mejor manera…

_Wau! Wau! Wau!- ladró un perro verde detrás del gato negro

_MIAAAU!!!- el gato se esponjó y salió corriendo, lo malo fue que corrió más adentro del edificio…

_Hacia ese lado no, gato tonto!! – lo regañó Chico Bestia volviendo a su forma original - Acaso no entiendes perroñol?! – gritó exasperado - Ahora que me acuerdo…los perros los espantaban, no los mandaban…- dijo pensativo el chico verde

_Ven aquí! Debemos salir!!- Chico Bestia corrió tras él tratando de atraparlo

_Miauuu- el gato corrió más aún

_Ya sé! Me convertiré en gato y trataré de hablar con él- dicho esto se convirtió en gato

_Miaauu- trató de decirle

_Miaauu- le respondió el otro y salió corriendo otra vez

_Miau!!- lo regañó el gato verde corriendo por su detrás

Chico Bestia no estaba muy preocupado por el tiempo, porque todavía tenía media hora para sacar al gato, ya que ese sería el tiempo en el que demolerían el edificio…

_**////En otro lado, a una distancia segura del edificio////**_

_Sabes qué Franklin? – decía un trabajador a otro - Se siente horrible demoler los edificios así – dijo el hombre mirando a la gigantesca construcción

_Tienes razón…- concordó el otro, quien tenía el control donde debían apretar para que las bombas hagan explosión - pensar que en un segundo vamos a acabar con el trabajo duro de meses de trabajadores que laburaron bajo el caliente sol y con mucho esfuerzo… - dijo melancólico

_Seee… - concordó el otro - yo quiero apretar el botón! – trató de quitarle el control a su compañero

_No! Yo! – lo tironeó

_Yo!

_Yo!

BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Miren, el edificio está cayendo – dijo Robin viendo el edificio hacerse pedazos. Raven mira y de repente siente un escalofrío

_Qué pasa, Raven? – preguntó Starfire viendo que su compañera se puso tensa

_Siento… algo muy raro – dijo Raven mirando a todos lados

_Qué cosa? – preguntó el líder

_No sé, un mal presentimiento – dijo ella extrañada

_**/////////**_

_Bueno, ya lo hicimos – dijo un trabajador a otro – fuera de la hora, pero todo estuvo bien – se contentó

_Me encanta mi trabajo – dijo el otro

_**////En el edificio hecho añicos///**_

Había un villano reconocido por todos caminando entre las ruinas, estaba buscando algo con mucho entusiasmo…

_Veamos, se supone que en este edificio estaba oculto el zafiro azul… será que lo voy a encontrar entre todo este escombro? – dijo el villano mirando a todos lados

Y quieren saber quién es?

El maravilloso, el incomparable, el loco, el fenomenal… Mumbooooooooooo Jumbo! (él pidió esa presentación ¬ ¬)

Él villano seguía buscando, cuando de repente un sonido extraño le llamó la atención…

_Miiiiiiiuuuu…..- El mago enmascarado se volteó hacia la fuente del sonido, y vio a un gato atrapado y quejándose de dolor…

_Awwn, pobre gatito…- dijo con exagerada ternura al ver al gato - gato torpe! Quién te manda a entrar a un edificio que está a punto de ser demolido?....- dijo haciéndose la burla - y eres negro! Qué feo color! – dijo haciendo muecas

_Miiiiiuuuu......- se escuchó otro sonido a unos metros de allí, el villano se volteó a mirar….

_Awwn, otro pobre gatito....- dijo otra vez con ternura - es verde… - esta vez, a este gato lo levantó - no hueles tan mal para haber entrado a la alcantarilla… - dijo pensando que podría estar verde por andar en agua sucia - o tal vez es pintura…- dedujo Mumbo - lo que hacen esos salvajes llamados "niños"…- se quejó acariciando al gato que estaba inconsciente y muy herido - y los titanes tontos no nos dejan lastimar a esos mocosos sin corazón… - siguió quejándose - me gusta el verde…- dijo sonriente y mirando al gato en brazos - no te preocupes gatito… yo te cuidaré… eres tan lindo… - de repente el gatito inconsciente en brazos de Mumbo se transformó en un chico inconsciente - AAAAHHH! QUE HORROR!!! – gritó tirándolo al piso y salió corriendo con espanto y gritando

_Aaaayy….- se quejó el chico verde de dolor, que estaba gravemente herido, mucho más que el otro gato…

Mumbo Jumbo no era el único merodeando en el edificio, había otro villano. Éste ya tenía en su poder el zafiro azul, ahora solo se estaba retirando del lugar. Pero al escuchar el "Ayyy" le llamó la atención y se acercó a ver…

_Hm… debes ser muy tonto para andar jugando en un edificio a punto de ser demolido…- comentó el villano viendo al chico verde inconsciente y mal herido en el suelo

_Miiiuuuuuu…- se escuchó un sonido a unos metros de allí, el villano llevó su mirada en aquella dirección

_Ah, ya veo por qué entraste aquí… por eso eres más tonto todavía – dijo el criminal comprendiendo que Chico Bestia solo quería salvar al gato

_Aaayy…- volvió a quejarse de dolor el chico, el criminal se quedó mirándolo un momento…

Y quieren saber quién era el villano?

Es el más malvado, perverso, usurpador, mentiroso, tramposo, inteligente, capaz de hacer a cualquier líder de equipo enloquecer… es… Ricky Martin!.... o quiero decir Slaaaade!!!!

Slade llevó su mirada al parque que estaba cerca de allí, a lo lejos vio al equipo del chico comiendo, charlando, jugando, leyendo, etc…

_Y tus amigos ni siquiera imaginan que estas aquí retorciéndote como un gusano a punto de morir…- dijo Slade mirando al chico tirado en el suelo

_Sería tan fácil para mí dejarte morir aquí…- dijo con la intención de retirarse, pero luego volvió su mirada a CB - peero…. – dijo pensativo. Entonces lo levantó en los hombros y se lo llevó….

_**//////En el parque//////**_

Cyborg se acercó corriendo a sus compañeros…

_Oigan chicos! Donde está Chico Bestia? – les preguntó. Era hora de la carrera de patines, a la que lo había desafiado su amigo verde el otro día

_Creímos que estaba contigo – dijo el pelinegro extrañado

_No, yo estaba allá tratando de calmar a esa señora loca – dijo Cyborg

_Y lo lograste? – preguntó Starfire

_No…. – respondió encogiendo los hombros - Pero díganme… tienen idea de donde puede estar Bestita? – dijo buscándolo con la mirada

_Hmmm… no…- dijo Robin

_Voy a buscar su localización…- Cyborg abrió el localizador de su brazo - hm… - dijo al ver dónde decía que se localizaba su amigo

_Lo encontraste?- preguntó Starfire

_.... – Cyborg no dijo nada, solo levantó la mirada en dirección al edificio en escombros -… Sí… - dijo con una mirada muy seria

_No…- murmuró asustada Raven viendo a dónde miraba Cyborg - eso no….

Los titanes se movilizaron en dirección al edificio destruido

_**///////A la misma distancia segura del edificio de antes ///////**_

Una señora con algo de sobrepeso se acercó a los trabajadores que estaban cerca al destrozado edificio acomodando sus cosas para irse…

_Señores, les preparé una gelatina – dijo amable la señora entregándoles una gelatina verde - espero que les guste – la verdad eso no parecía gelatina, era algo verde y pegajoso, pero no gelatina

_Gracias señora Morgan XD… - dijo uno de ellos exageradamente sonriente. La señora se retiró satisfecha por el agradecimiento - qué asco! - dijo él mirando a la gelatina

_Tira eso! XP – le dijo el otro… y lo hizo. Solo que cayó sobre algo que nadie esperaba…

_Miau!- la gelatina cayó sobre el gato negro que apenas estaba caminando con su pata lastimada…

_**///En el Ex edificio////**_

Los chicos buscaban a Chico Bestia entre los escombros…

_Chico Bestia!- lo llamaban

_Bestita dónde estás? – lo llamaba Cyborg – chicos, encontré su comunicador! – dijo Cyborg levantando el artefacto del suelo

_Chico Be… Oh no!! – dijo espantada Starfire

_Star! Lo encontraste?!- le preguntaron

_Sí, está aquí… - dijo preocupada levantando a un gato verde

_Miaaauuu…. – dijo el gato verde

_Chico bestia, estas bien? – preguntó la pelirroja. Los demás se acercaron

_Al parecer está bien – dijo Raven

_Su pata está lastimada – dijo Cyborg mirando detenidamente al gato

_No te conviertas en humano CB, yo te cargaré, no puedes caminar con un pie lastimado – dijo Starfire acurrucándolo en sus brazos

_Por qué no? Puede transformarse en algo volador y no va a necesitar caminar ¬ ¬ - dijo Raven

_Qué rayos hacías jugando aquí?! – Cyborg regañó al gato

_Miau? – dijo el gato con cara de confundido

_Nada de "miau"! no tienes excusa! – Cyborg siguió regañándolo. La verdad se había llevado un susto de muerte al ver su localización. Claro que no estaba tan asustado como Raven…

_Está muy pegajoso, hay que darte un baño – dijo la tamaraneana emprendiendo vuelo a la Torre

_OO….- el gato solo tenía algo en sus pensamientos… _"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

**.................................................................................................................................................**

_Este es un fic, que no sé de donde salió, pero me pareció muy bueno compartirlo con ustedes antes de que se me quite la inspiración…. Como ya ven, es humor puro…_

_Por los otros fics no se preocupen, todos serán terminados porque todos ya están completos… pero en mi computadora, ahora depende de ustedes que coloque sus continuaciones… _

_Y recuerden… _

_REVIWS = CONTINUACIÓN_

_XD así soy yo_

_Al parecer a Starfire no le parece nada extraño bañar a CB… lo habrá hecho antes? ( eso es lo que se pregunta Raven)_

_Descubrirán a tiempo que no es CB? (No sé, pero es igual de menso para estar caminando en un edificio que está a punto de ser demolido) _

_Sobrevivirá CB para practicar más su Perroñol? _

_Descubrirá la señora gorda que su disque gelatina fue arrojada?_

_Será que Mumbo Jumbo superará el trauma que tuvo por el susto que se llevó por culpa de CB?_

_Será que otros niños serán víctimas de los helados voladores de Cyborg?_

_Será que Mumbo Jumbo les dará una lección a esos mocosos salvajes sin corazón llamados "niños"? (Tal vez cuando se recupere del trauma) _

_Será que a Slade le agrada ser confundido con Ricky Martin?_

_Todo eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo….. _


	2. Fracturado

**MUY EN EL FONDO**

**Cap.2.- Fracturado**

_**/////En un lugar de por ahí/////**_

_Ayyy… - Chico Bestia abrió lentamente los ojos, y solo se encontró con más oscuridad - dónde estoy?... – se preguntó sintiendo un ligero dolor en su cabeza, en sus costados, en sus piernas, en sus brazos… bueno, para resumir sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo

_No trates de levantarte, estás muy lastimado – se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad.

Chico Bestia miró a todas direcciones buscando la fuente de la voz y vio la silueta de un hombre grande en la oscuridad que estaba de espaldas

_Quien eres tú? – preguntó Chico Bestia

_Ahora… - comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente - Quédate quieto – dijo con algo en la mano queriendo ponérsela a su frente… Chico Bestia lo reconoció de inmediato al verlo…

_AAHHH!! Slade!! – grito con pánico queriendo salir corriendo, pero estaba muy débil como para levantarse...

_Cállate idiota! – le dijo enojado Slade - Hubiera sido bueno que te hayas mordido la lengua cuando ese edificio cayó sobre ti!

_El… edificio?.......- Chico Bestia se quedó mirándolo confundido (y quieto), de repente recordó todo - no puedo creerlo…. – dijo mirando atónito a Slade - Tú… me salvaste?... Auch! Eso dolió! – se quejó después de que el villano le proporcionó un golpazo en la cabeza

_Qué bueno!...- dijo Slade - aunque eso no duele tanto como que te caiga un edificio encima ¬ ¬

_Guauuu… creí que eras malo…- Chico Bestia seguía atónito, frotando su cabezota (CB: Es cabecita!)

_Lo soy, tonto! – dijo furioso el criminal

_Entonces… por qué me salvaste? – preguntó confundido el chico verde

_Sería muy malo para mi reputación de villano dejarte morir tan fácilmente, porque si murieras, tu equipo quedaría desarmado y cualquiera los haría picadillo. En cambio yo quiero eliminarlos a todos juntos lenta y dolorosamente porque me gustan los desafíos difíciles – explicó el villano con mucha seguridad

_Ahh… pues… gracias – dijo Chico Bestia encogiendo los hombros

_Cállate! y no me agradezcas, no estoy haciendo esto por tu bien. Créeme que cuando los destruya desearas haber muerto en ese edificio – aseguró Slade

_Sí, pero mientras tanto... gracias – volvió a agradecer el chico verde

_Que te calles! – dijo amenazante Slade

_Está bien, está bien…- dijo nervioso CB, tratando de ya no provocar la ira del villano, porque iba a terminar haciendo que lo mate de una vez - dónde están mis amigos? – preguntó el chico

_Están muertos

_QUE?!

_Bueno… lo estarán… cuando los destruya

_Me diste un susto de muerte ¬¬… - dijo CB recuperando la respiración, con la mano en el corazón, como tratando de evitar que le dé un infarto – entonces… dónde están?

_Yo que sé y no me importa – dijo Slade encogiendo los hombros - La última vez que los vi estaban jugando en el parque sin importarles tu ausencia

_Ahh…- dijo algo triste Chico Bestia - y dónde estamos? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor

_En un lugar de por ahí (NA: Como dije yo! XD) – dijo Slade sin ganas a responder las preguntas del chico

_Gracias por la información ¬¬ - dijo sarcástico Chico Bestia. Luego se sentó dificultosamente sintiendo mucho dolor en el cuerpo

_Ahora come – dijo el villano poniendo un plato en frente de Chico Bestia

_Qué es eso? – preguntó Chico Bestia extrañado y algo desconfiado. No será veneno?

_Sopa de pollo – respondió Slade

_Wuácala!! No!! – dijo Chico Bestia apartando el plato de él

_Qué? no te gusta? – pregunto Slade

_Yo no como carne de ninguna clase! – dijo Chico Bestia ofendido y cruzando los brazos como un niño terco

_Ah sí? Con razón estas tan flacucho… - dijo Slade moviendo el brazo de Chico Bestia como si fuera de títere - no te pongas terco y come! – volvió a poner el plato en frente de él

_NO! – se negó de nuevo Chico Bestia apartando el plato

_Estas muy débil niño tonto! Debes alimentarte! – ordenó el villano

_No tienes tofu?... :3 - preguntó inocente el chico verde

_Te gusta esa asquerosidad? – preguntó extrañado el criminal

_No es asquerosidad! – dijo enojado Chico Bestia, como si estuviera discutiendo con Cyborg

_Claro que sí – aseguró Slade

**Cinco minutos después…**

_Como agradecimiento… puedo contarte un chiste?- preguntó CB

_No – respondió serio Slade

_ ¿Qué le pasa a un pez que lucha contra la corriente? – preguntó cómico el chico verde

_......

_Muere electrocutado!! n.n

_.....

_.....

_.....

_.....

_........ No aprecias tu vida, verdad?

.

_**/////En la Torre///////**_

Starfire estaba en el baño, bañando a cierto gato que habían encontrado, en una bañera llena de espuma…

_Te gusta la espuma Chico Bestia? – dijo alegre la tamaraneana mientras el gato, que ahora estaba blanco por toda la espuma que tenía encima, trataba de escapar a como dé lugar….

_MIAAAAUU!!!! – gritaba el gato

_Ya sé que no te gusta que te bañe siendo gato, pero tú no quisiste convertirte en perro – explicó la pelirroja. Entonces agarró la manguera porque ya era hora de enjuagar. De repente, cuando lo roció descubrió algo horrible….

_*Gasp*… CHICOS!!! – gritó Starfire, y todos los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para correr en dirección al baño

_Que sucede Star?!- preguntó asustado el pelinegro

_Este shampoo es una estafa! – se quejó la pelirroja sujetando el shampoo en la mano - Se supone que debe lavar y no ensuciar!

_Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Raven levantando una ceja

_Miren! – dijo levantando al gato

_Ahhh!! Ponle una toalla primero!!!- gritaron Cyborg y Raven tapándose la cara

_ Chico Bestia está negro ahora!- se quejó la pelirroja

_Qué rayos le hiciste Star? – preguntó Cyborg riendo de cómo había quedado su amigo

_Tú no pusiste alguna broma en el shampoo de Chico Bestia, cierto Cyborg? – preguntó Robin mirando acusador a Cyborg, quien rápidamente dejo de reír

_No! No fui yo!... – aseguró el chico metálico - a menos que lo haya hecho inconscientemente XD

_Esperen un momento…- murmuró Starfire, entonces metió el dedo a la bañera, donde sacó algo verde, lo miró y… se lo metió a la boca…

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – gritaron los otros haciendo una cara de horror

_Creo que voy a vomitar… . - dijo Cyborg con la mano en su boca. Mientras Starfire saboreaba cuidadosamente lo que tenía en su boca…

_Esto es gelatina! – dijo la pelirroja

_Qué? – Robin metió el dedo en la bañera y sacó la cosa verde, luego la miró detenidamente y… (no crean que lo va a meter a su boca ¬¬) - entonces este no es Chico Bestia?

_Al parecer no – dijo Raven mirando al gato mojado y chascoso

_¡¡¡¿Eso quiere decir que estuve diciéndole un montón de cosas mientras lo curaba, en vano?!!! – dijo exasperado Cyborg

_Si este no es Chico Bestia… entonces dónde está? – se preguntó Robin

_Creen que lo haya raptado algún alienígena loco como la anterior vez? – preguntó asustada Starfire

_No lo creo – negó Cyborg.

_**.**_

_**//////En el lugar donde estaban CB y Slade/////**_

_Quieres Tofu? – preguntó el villano poniendo un plato en frente de Chico Bestia, que tenía algo blanco

_Sí! Tengo mucha hambre! – CB se lo llevó vorazmente a la boca y se lo tragó – hac! hac! hac! – se puso a toser escupiendo después de sentir el horrible sabor en su boca - esto no es tofu!! – exclamó el chico con horror, mirando a Slade

_Yo nunca dije que lo fuera – dijo Slade con simplicidad, encogiendo los hombros

_Que es?!! Es… veneno??! – preguntó desesperado

_Hm… algo así…

_Oh NO! Voy a morir! Voy a morir!! – gritó CB

_No puedes morir en silencio? ¬¬

_Oh no! OH NO!! Yo no quiero morir todavía!! Tengo muchas cosas qué decir!! – gritó exasperado, perdiendo la respiración

_Más todavía? – preguntó Slade – tú ya has hablado más que una persona de cien años en toda su vida

_Hac! Hac! Hac! Dile… - Chico Bestia se sentó y agarró a Slade de los hombros y lo sacudió desesperado - dile a Robin que… hac! Hac! Hac! – tosió interrumpiendo su confesión

__Estos son los momentos en que más agradezco tener una máscara_ – pensó Slade después de que Chico Bestia tosió en su cara

_...Dile que era mentira cuando le dije que me gustaba su peinado… solo era para que no nos haga entrenar… y funcionó – dijo el chico sin aliento

_Que desgracia… por qué no hace efecto de una vez? – decía Slade mirando el reloj

_Dile a Cyborg… que… que…que todas las veces que jugábamos videojuegos yo lo dejaba ganar… - decía sin aire - a propósito…

_T T…

_ES CIERTO! Lo hice por compasión! – exclamó CB al ver la cara de incredulidad de Slade

_...

_Dile a Robin que… - comenzó Chico Bestia

_Otra vez a Robin?

_Silencio! Te dije que tenía muchas cosas que decir! – dijo ofendido el chico de que lo interrumpan

_Demonios…- murmuró el criminal

_Dile a Robin que… - pidió suplicante - se ponga calzoncillos…

_Eeeww... No se pone???? – dijo Slade haciendo una mueca de asco detrás de su máscara

_Yo creo que no… porque se notaría... no lo crees?

_Sin comentarios ¬¬

_Yo creo que debería ponerse un pantalón menos apretado, en cualquier rato se puede romper y todos vomitaremos al verlo... – dijo CB pensativo - eso, claro, después de reírnos a carcajadas

_Maniático! Muérete de una vez! – exclamó Slade

_Qué curioso… - dijo CB levantando una ceja - eso es exactamente lo que Robin siempre dice de ti

_Aaaaay ¬¬.... qué pasa con esa maldita sustancia que tarda tanto? – se preguntó mirando al reloj de nuevo

_Dile a Raven que… - CB siguió

_...

_... no sabe cocinar...

_.... Por qué a mí? – se quejaba el villano

_Y dile… dile a Starfire que… que… - comenzó a decir sin aire, con ojos suplicantes

_La amas? ¬¬ - preguntó Slade girando los ojos (o el ojo, para ser más precisos)

_QUE?! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Hac! Hac! Hac! Oh cielos! Hac! Hac! Hac!… - y pock! Chico Bestia cayó a la cama inconsciente

_Por fin – murmuró el villano con mucho alivio. Slade se estaba levantando para hacer lo que se supone que iba a hacer, cuando de repente… Chico Bestia abrió los ojos bien grandes

_Ehm… no morí – dijo extrañado el chico verde (vivito y coleando) mirando a Slade

_ ¿De qué horrible lugar saliste para que te devuelva? – preguntó Slade frustrado

_Y… - comenzó a hablar CB apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano - como es la vida de villano? Debe ser muy aburrida... no?

_Hmmm... ¬¬

_Dime... a ti te alegra enloquecer a Robin?? – preguntó Chico Bestia, como entablando charla

_Assh! Ya me canse! – Slade se alteró - Voy a tener que hacerlo a la antigua! – entonces agarró 'cierta cosa' en su mano y agarró a CB

_NO! NO POR FAVOR NO-mph! – le tapó la boca y la nariz con ese 'algo'- Mmmmph! Mmmph! – CB luchaba por liberarse mientras pataleaba, pero era inútil - mmmmmmph~ u.u – y ahora sí cerró los ojos y cayó inconsciente (de verdad ¬¬)

_Por fin! – gritó el villano, feliz como si fuera la mayor hazaña de su vida

_**.**_

_**////En la Torre////**_

Los chicos estuvieron un buen rato tratando de localizar a su amigo perdido, quien se supone tendría la señal de su cinturón… pero no encontraron nada…

_Raven, a dónde vas? – preguntó el pelinegro

_Debemos ir a buscarlo…- dijo Raven sin voltear, los otros la siguieron hasta la puerta - no esperen que me quede sentada esperando que él entre por esa puerta diciendo…

_Hola Chicos – vieron entrar por la puerta a un vivito chico verde

_Chico Bestia! – dijo alegre Starfire. Mientras Raven lo miraba sorprendida por haber aparecido así de repente… pero luego reaccionó y…

_¡¡¿Dónde estabas, descerebrado?!! – preguntó la chica gótica, enojada por haberse preocupado por él como una tonta

_¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Cyborg viendo a CB vendado por todas partes y con el brazo enyesado. Chico Bestia no dijo nada, solo caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá

_No van a creer lo que sucedió…- dijo el chico verde mientras los demás se acercaban a sentarse con él en el sofá

_Cuéntanos amigo – pidió la tamaraneana

_Está bien, yo estaba tratando de salvar a un gato menso que…

_Miau! – se escuchó un maullido enojado detrás de ellos

_OO el gato menso! – Chico Bestia se sorprendió al verlo ahí

_Entre mensos se entienden ¬¬ - murmuró la chica gótica

_En fin… - dijo CB encogiendo los hombros - el gato menso estaba entrando al edificio que iba a caer en pedazos… sucede que no me hacía caso, entonces lo seguí para agarrarlo y el edificio cayó sobre nosotros y…

_Pero… - interrumpió Starfire - tú no estabas ahí

_Sí, solo encontramos al gato negro – dijo el líder

_Al parecer estás muy lastimado y… de donde sacaste esas vendas? – preguntó Cyborg examinándolo con la mirada

_La verdad sí estoy muy lastimado… - explicó el chico verde - y si no fuera por Slade yo….

_QUE?!!!! – gritaron todos al escuchar el nombre que había mencionado Chico Bestia

_Viste a Slade?! – preguntó atónito Cyborg

_Dónde?! – preguntó alarmada Starfire

_Hace tiempo que ese villano no ataca! – dijo Robin con aires de 'lo sabía!!' - De seguro está tramando algo!

_No, escuchen… - Chico Bestia trató de hablar

_Deberíamos ir a buscarlo en este momento! – lo interrumpió Robin poniéndose de pie

_Oigan… - Chico Bestia trató de nuevo

_Pero qué creen que está tramando? – preguntó asustada Starfire

_Chicos… - nadie le prestaba atención a CB

_De seguro nada bueno – comentó Raven

_Pero sea lo que sea lo detendrem…- comenzó a decir Robin pero…

_ÉL ME SALVÓ!!!

_OO – los demás se quedaron mirando a CB con los ojos hecho huevos fritos

_Qué dices? – Cyborg fue el único que habló, con un tono de incredulidad

_Slade me salvó... – repitió CB - si no fuera por él estaría muerto, claro que no lo hizo con las mejores intenciones del mundo…- dijo recordando lo que le había dicho - pero…

_Estás loco?! – gritó furioso Robin solo de pensar en Slade haciendo algo 'bueno'

_Chico Bestia, creo que te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza – dijo monótona Raven

_Oigan, creen que saqué estas vendas de la nada? O que me curé solo? – preguntó CB apuntándose a sí mismo, con el ceño fruncido de que no le crean

_No, pero… - Cyborg sabía que la hipótesis de CB tenía sentido, pero no pudo haber sido Slade - estás seguro que fue él?

_Sí, él me sacó de ese edificio hecho añicos, me curó y… - se quedó un momento recordando - hasta trató de darme sopa de pollo! Yiug! – dijo haciendo muecas de asco

_Oo… yo creo que te confundiste con otra persona – dijo Cyborg

_No! Era Slade! – aseguró de nuevo CB

_Ah Sí? – dijo Robin incrédulo - Y dónde estaban?

_No sé, en un cuarto muy oscuro – fue lo único que recordó Chico Bestia

_Eso lo explica todo, estabas en un cuarto oscuro y te pareció ver la silueta de Slade – dijo Raven con mucha seguridad

_No! Les digo que…

_Mejor ve a descansar CB – dijo preocupada la tamaraneana

_Pero les digo la verdad! Después de curarme me dio algo y yo por tonto me lo comí! Pero sea lo que sea que debía hacer eso, no sirvió!... creo que era un somnífero… un somnífero asquerooooooso…- dijo pensativo el chico verde, y luego continuó antes de que lo interrumpan otra vez – y como no funcionó me durmió con cloroformo! Después no supe qué pasó! Solo desperté y vi que estaba frente a la torre, cuando me di la vuelta ya no había nadie y entonces…

_Necesitas guardar reposo Chico Bestia, en serio estás muy mal – dijo Robin poniendo una mano en el hombro de CB

_Sí, tal vez no en heridas externas, pero por lo visto de la cabeza estás muy mal- dijo con un tono de lastima el chico robótico

_Sabía que no me creerían…- Chico Bestia bajó la cabeza triste y decepcionado, y emprendió su camino a su habitación

_Espera, Chico Bestia – escuchó de repente, Chico Bestia se volteó encontrándose con su líder

_Qué?

_Por si acaso, y si dices que fue Slade, hay que sacarte todas esas vendas que pueden tener algo malo, como veneno o algo así, y luego te pondremos otras vendas que sean seguras después de hacerte un chequeo – dijo Robin muy serio, mientras Cyborg se acercaba

_Sacarme las vendas? – a CB se le abrieron los ojos - Pe-pe-pero… me va a doler! – gritó aterrado el chico

_Te prometo que no te dolerá nada… - Cyborg trató de calmarlo

_NO! – Chico Bestia comenzó a correr por su vida

_Atrápalo!- gritó Robin apuntando al chico verde que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. Cyborg apareció en frente de CB tapándole el paso a la puerta

_AH! – Chico Bestia corrió en otra dirección como loco que lleva el diablo (en este caso es LOCO, no alma), escapando de Cyborg quien trató de capturarlo

_CB! Quédate quieto! – gritaba Robin mientras trataba de atrapar a su escurridizo compañero

_Para estar herido corre muy fuerte – murmuró Raven mientras ella y Starfire miraban la persecución

_Pequeña sabandija! Deja de moverte! – decía Cyborg mientras él y Robin trataban de sujetarlo y llevarlo a la enfermería

_Auch! Me mordió! – dijo el pelinegro mirando su dedo

_Lo siento- dijo CB

_Ven aquí enano! – gritó Cyborg mientras los dos se abalanzaban sobre CB

_NO!

**Media hora después…**

_Dijiste que no dolería! – se quejó CB

_Te mentí – Cyborg encogió los hombros mientras lo terminaba de vendar… de nuevo

_Tiene algo fuera de lugar? – preguntó Robin entrando a la enfermería

_Además de su cerebro?... No – respondió el chico metálico

_Muy gracioso ¬¬ – dijo sarcástico CB

_Entonces sin duda alguna no fue Slade – aseguró Robin, porque si todo está bien, Slade no tuvo nada que ver

_Les digo que sí fue él! – dijo alterado CB de que no le crean

_Tiene algunas fracturas en el brazo…- comenzó a explicar Cyborg – bueno, no solo en el brazo, en todas partes, pero gracias a los poderes curativos de Raven podemos tener la seguridad de que bestita estará perfecto de aquí a tres semanas mínimo

_Tres semanas?!!! – Chico Bestia se quedó con la boca abierta – Slade dijo que estaría perfecto en una semana!!!

_Cómo puedes pensar que es Slade y confiar en él?!! – dijo furioso Robin, ya parecía que le quería pegar. El nombre de Slade, y una 'buena acción' en una misma oración no combinaban en lo absoluto

_Cálmate Robin – dijo Cyborg, luego puso la palma de su mano en la frente de CB -creo que tiene algo de fiebre

_Eso debió hacerle ver visiones – gruñó Robin

_Tienes que tomar este medicamento y te sentirás mejor – Cyborg agarró la cuchara y vació en ella el remedio

_Ese… medicamento? – Chico Bestia miró con asco la cuchara -Es asqueroso!! Prefiero sopa de pollo!

_Abre la boca – dijo Cyborg llevando la cuchara hacia él

__ - y Chico Bestia "obediente" cerró la boca con todas sus fuerzas… y para variar, los ojos también

_Vamos! Acaso no eres hombre? – dijo Cyborg, al escuchar eso Chico Bestia abrió los ojos enojado

_Como te…?! Mph!! – Cyborg aprovechó a meter la cuchara cuando CB abrió la boca para reclamar y lo metió tan adentro que CB no pudo evitar tragarlo - AAHHH!! – gritó el chico sacando la lengua y limpiándola con las dos manos -Que asco!

_Ahora vete a descansar, mañana estarás mejor – dijo Cy, entonces CB se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Los chicos en la enfermería dieron un suspiro de cansancio y alivio al verlo salir…

_Oye…- dijo Robin a Cyborg – ¿crees que… se infecte esto? – le mostró su dedo que fue mordido hace un rato

_Oh no! Robin! OO – Cyborg lo miró a la cara con espanto

_Qué pasa? – preguntó asustado el pelinegro

_Te estás poniendo verde! – dijo alarmado el chico metálico

_AAHHHHHH!!!! – Robin salió corriendo de la enfermería a mirarse al espejo

_Hehehehe… soy tan cruel… – decía Cyborg riéndose para sus adentros por el susto que le causó a Robin

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En el camino a su cuarto, Chico Bestia iba lamentándose…

_Aaay… sin duda este no fue mi día – dijo decaído el chico mientras caminaba con la cabeza agachada

_Ya te sientes mejor? – escuchó una voz cerca de él. CB levantó la cabeza y vio a Raven parada en frente suyo. Chico Bestia no se aguantó y…

Se echó a llorar… (dramáticamente claro, ya saben cómo es él de exagerado)

_Raven! – se lanzó a abrazarla con su brazo derecho (el que no estaba enyesado)

_o///o – Raven se sonrojó y se quedó tiesa

_Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?!! – Chico Bestia se puso a lloriquear en el hombro de Raven

_En serio quieres que te responda? – preguntó la chica monótona ya un poco calmada del efecto que le causaba estar abrazada por él… solo un poco

_No… - respondió él, en un tono serio

_Ay, Chico Bestia… - dijo Raven en un tono de decepción, poniendo una mano en la espalda del chico - como puedes ser tan tonto como para arriesgar tu vida por un gato?

_Qué hubieras hecho si me hubiera muerto, eh? – preguntó él soltándola un poco y mirándola de frente para ver qué le respondía - Qué hubieras hecho sin mí, Raven?

_Hmm… - Raven se puso a pensar un momento - fiesta

_Ha… ha… ha… muy graciosa ¬ ¬ - dijo sarcástico el chico, apoyándose de nuevo en Raven medio que inconscientemente. En eso rozó su nariz con el cuello de Raven que la hizo estremecer

_ ¿Puedes soltarme ya? – Raven se estaba sintiendo algo incómoda… bueno, no era incomodidad lo que estaba sintiendo, al contrario, estaba muy cómoda… pero la ponía nerviosa - Agradece que tenga compasión de ti por estar herido, porque en otra ocasión seria yo quien te hubiera dejado así de lastimado – Chico Bestia la soltó, pero se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos

_Gracias, Rae… - dijo él con una leve sonrisa (leve para él) y con los ojitos brillantes…

Oh cielos… ahhhh… esos ojitos brillantes… es tan tierno, es tan lindo, es tan… DESPIERTA RAVEN!!

_G-gracias por qué? – preguntó la chica reaccionando… él se acercó a ella para decirle el por qué…

_Por tener compasión! XD… - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - buenas noches, Rae – dicho eso, se fue

Raven se quedó ahí parada… acaso estaba esperando que diga _otra_ cosa?...

No! Claro que no!

Raven siguió caminando a donde sea que estuviera yendo (NA: Hace un rato ella estaba yendo a ver cómo estaba CB… Rae: No es cierto!.... NA: XD… sí lo es)

Raven siguió su camino a la sala, pensando en que Chico Bestia era… era…

Un chico tonto!!

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Hola n.n, espero que les haya gustado el segundo capi, la historia es algo chifli, lo sé, pero es muy divertida. _

_Ustedes saben que al principio no hay mucho romance así que no me culpen, esperen un tantito, OK? _

_Les agradezco por sus lindos reviews, sólo por ellos es que continúo, y no duden en darme algunas ideas u opiniones al respecto, sí? _

_El próximo capítulo va a ser muy chistoso, comienzan los días en los que CB tiene que quedarse en casa… ¿¿y qué pasará mientras está en casa??... hehehe lo verán! Por cierto, necesito sus ideas! medio que se quiere fundir mi cerebro con tantas historias que tengo que escribir _

_DIOS LOS BENDIGA!!!_

_Att. SU AMIGA Angel red_

_PS. Todas mis historias serán continuadas, ninguna abandonada!!!_

CBxRae POR SIEMPREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!... disculpen, no pude evitarlo o//o


	3. Celitos?, no , CELOTES!

**MUY EN EL FONDO**

**Cap. 3.- Celitos?... no… CELOTES! **

**////En algún lugar de este mundo cruel////**

Chico Bestia estaba en un cuarto oscuro, no sabía cómo rayos había llegado allí, de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba… sentado... en una _SILLA_ O.O... *GASP!*

Y eso no era lo peor! luego se dio cuenta de que estaba AMARRADO!

_Dónde estoy? Me secuestraron! Auxilio! – gritaba el chico verde tratando de zafarse del amarre... pero era inútil... y nadie lo escucharía, solo su secuestrador...

_Nos volvemos a encontrar, Chico Bestia – se escuchó una siniestra voz en la oscuridad, luego vio salir de ahí algo muuuuy feo

_Slade? – Oh no! Qué malvada, siniestra, perversa y macabra atrocidad iba a hacerle aquel villano maligno y carnívoro?

_Come sopa de pollo... – AH! Era PEOR de lo que había imaginado!

El criminal llevó una cuchara colmada en dirección a la boca de Chico Bestia

_NO!! – CB apretó los labios con toda la fuerza de su alma

_Vamos, Bestita... es delicioso... – se escuchó otra voz... Chico Bestia no podía creerlo...

_Cyborg? – dijo extrañado al reconocer la voz, de repente vio salir de la oscuridad al que _se supone_ que era su mejor amigo

_Ahora come...- dijo Cyborg con una malvada sonrisa, mostrándole una pierna de pollo

_COMO PUDISTE?!!! – gritó Chico Bestia espantado - TE UNISTE A SLADE SOLO PARA HACERME COMER CARNE?!!!

_No... – dijo Cyborg con mucha sinceridad - también comerás huevos!

_NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_Come! Come! Come! – decían los dos acercando la comida a Chico Bestia

Chico Bestia miraba la comida y de repente apareció la cara de un pobre pollito diciendo… "No lo hagas… no lo hagas :'(…"

_NO!! – gritó Chico Bestia con desesperación - AUXILIOOOO!!!!

TRUMP! – de repente se escuchó un ruido en la construcción

_Tenemos que salir de aquí – comentó Slade mirando a su alrededor - el edificio será demolido – dijo el carnívoro cíclope al carnívoro moreno

_Tienes razón – concordó el otro carnívoro y ambos se encaminaron a la salida

_QUE?! EL EDIFICIO SERÁ DEMOLIDO?!!! ESPEREN! NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ!! – gritó Chico Bestia tratando de soltarse de la cuerda, pero no lo consiguió

_Comerás sopa de pollo? – preguntó Slade girándose a Chico Bestia

_No! – gritó Chico Bestia enojado

_Entonces adiós – dijo Cyborg y ambos carnívoros salieron del edificio

_NO! POR FAVOR NO SE VAYAN!!... ESTA BIEN! COMERÉ SOP…!

BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!

El edificio cayó sobre él y…

_AAHHH!...- Chico Bestia se sentó de golpe, estaba en su cama, en su habitación - ah? Solo… solo fue un sueño… - dijo aliviado

_No, no lo fue – dijo Slade

_AAHHH!...- Chico Bestia se sentó de golpe, estaba en su cama, en su habitación - ah? Solo fue un sueño – dijo aliviado de nuevo

_Ya te dije que no lo fue – dijo Slade

_AAHHH!...- Chico Bestia se sentó de golpe, estaba en su cama, en su habitación - sueño? – se preguntó más confundido que pato en fiesta de gallinas

_Que No, estúpido! – dijo Slade de nuevo

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – se escuchó el agudo grito de una linda chica… ah no! Era Chico Bestia! XD

_Chico Bestia! qué pasa?!! – dijo Robin asustado y empijamado desde la puerta del cuarto del titán verde, y a su lado estaban los otros titanes en pijama también

_DONDE ESTOY?!! – preguntó Chico Bestia sentado en su cama

_Tranquilo amigo, estás en casa… solo fue un sueño – trató de tranquilizarlo Starfire

_En serio? – preguntó mirando a todos lados y mirando a sus amigos en la puerta - Fiuuuuu… qué alivio – dijo Chico Bestia con un suspiro

_Ahora puedes por favor dejarnos dormir? – dijo aburrida Raven

_Si todo fue un sueño… - Chico Bestia se puso a pensar - entonces estoy bien!! XD – entonces saltó feliz de su cama y...

_No espera! – dijo Cyborg tratando de detenerlo pero…

THUMP!!

_.... O_O – los cuatro titanes de la puerta estaban ahora mirando al suelo con los ojos hechos huevitos, a cierta _cosa_ _verde_ que ahora estaba planchada e inconsciente en el piso

_Creen que ya se murió? – fue el único comentario después de lo que pareció una eternidad esperando que Chico Bestia dé alguna señal de vida... la espera fue en vano

_No lo sé – dijo Raven encogiendo los hombros, obviamente el tonto en el piso no estaba muerto, solo desmayado y obviamente lastimado… Que BRUTO - pero si es que está vivo no creen que sería mejor ahorrarle el sufrimiento y…?

_Raven! – los otros la regañaron por insinuar semejante atrocidad

_Solo era una broma – dijo ella, la verdad no se esperaba esa reacción de los otros, ya que usualmente siempre se ríen de los sarcasmos que le lanza al chico verde, claro que esta era una situación diferente y…

_Pues no tuvo nada de gracia! – gruñó cierta chica alienígena frunciendo el ceño

_... – ahora Raven se quedó más sorprendida, Starfire nunca había usado ese tono con ella

_Pobre Chico Bestia – dijo triste la pelirroja mientras se acercaba volando a su tirado, desmayado, inconsciente, descalabrado, planchado, burro _(CB: Y guapo!)_ y _guapo_ compañero ¬¬ - hay que llevarlo a curar – la princesa tamaraneana lo alzó en brazos

Sangre hirviendo...

No, no era por el calor

Sino por otra cosa

Y… Quién?

Robin estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con sus gafas para abajo (señal de sueño) y cabeceando queriéndose dormir… Nop! No era Robin a quien le hervía la sangre

Cyborg estaba parado en la puerta pensando en si van a alcanzar las vendas ya que estaba más o menos queriendo vendar a Chico Bestia _a la Malchior_… MUAHAHAHAHA!... Nop! No era Cyborg tampoco

Raven estaba haciendo un sonido muy raro con los dientes y habían llamas en vez de pupilas en sus ojos… EURECA!!

_Sabes qué? tú y Robin deberían volver a dormir... – sugirió monótona la chica oscura después de desencresparse - Cyborg y yo podemos hacernos cargo de Chico Bestia

_No, yo quiero estar con él – dijo la pelirroja abrazando más al chico en brazos

_... – Sangre hirviendo de nuevo

Qué rayos le pasaba? Por qué sentía tanta rabia? Acaso estaba… celosa?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! CELOSA? ELLA? DE CHICO BESTIA?? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Así se hubiera reído si **no** fuera Raven, pero ya que lo es… como cualquier _Raven_… lo único que hizo fue golpear a Cyborg…

_Auch! Por qué me pegas?! - dijo Cyborg todo confundido por el repentino golpe mientras frotaba la parte de atrás de su cuellazo de toro

QUE? Es para calmar los nervios!

_(Cy: DE TORO?!... NA: XD)_

_Es que… tenías un mosquito ahí – dijo Raven con toda la simplicidad del mundo mientras flotaba lentamente detrás de la tamaraneana en dirección a la enfermería

_Hasta que me dio pena del pobre mosquito ¬¬ – gruñó el chico metálico quien seguía frotando su cuello

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_Aaaayyy… - un par de ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente - qué pasó? – dijo Chico Bestia muy aturdido

_Bueno, Bestita… - comenzó a decir una voz, y cuando la vista se le aclaró, vio a Cyborg viendo el resultado de los rayos X - después de la tremenda caída que te diste quedaste peor, así que ahora serán cuatro semanas para que te recuperes – informó el titán

_QUÉ?! – Chico Bestia se sentó de golpe y sintió su cuerpo adolorido, luego vio en la habitación a Raven y a Starfire

_ Quién te manda a dormir en la cama de arriba teniendo cama de abajo y piso? – dijo Cyborg cruzando los brazos, como si eso hubiera sido una opción

_Ustedes me dijeron que fue un sueño! – se quejó Chico Bestia después de recordar

_Fue un sueño _ese_ por el que gritaste como chica… – explicó Cyborg medio enojado porque por un momento pensó que había una linda chica en la Torre y por eso, como todo galán, corrió para salvarla, pero solo se encontró con el feo y desentonado de su compañero verde - pero no fue un sueño que te haya caído un edificio encima

_Ahh… - Chico Bestia se sentía muy confundido, había sido un sueño eso de que Slade quiera darle sopa de pollo, pero no lo fue porque fue real, fue un sueño eso que se le caiga un edificio encima, pero no lo fue porque fue real, pero fue un sueño, NO, una pesadilla, pero pasó de verdad y… Aaaaaayyy, su cabeza...

_Ahora estas más delicado y vulnerable que un gatito recién nacido, hehehe – se burló el chico metálico

_Eso no es cierto! – dijo Chico Bestia frunciendo el ceño. No se sentía tan mal, no podía estar más delicado que un gat…

_Claro que sí, mira! – entonces Cyborg se acercó y comenzó a picarlo

_Auch! Ay! Ah! No! Auch! – Cada picada parecía un puñete en la nariz! Y el CHANGOTE de Cyborg lo estaba picando por todas partes! Y riendo!!

_Quién es el gatito llorón, eh? Quién es el gatito llorón? HAHAHA! n.n – decía Cyborg muy sonriente mientras lo picaba en el brazo, en el estómago, en la cara, en sus costillas…

_Ay! No! Auch! Ya basta! Ah! Por favor! Ay! Ya no! Auch! – el pobre Chico Bestia ya se iba a poner a llorar… eso haría si fuera una chica, pero no lo es, así que… SE AGUANTA COMO MACHO, CARAMBA!

_Cyborg! Ya basta!! – Fiiiiuuuu… salvación!

_Awww, no seas aguafiestas, Starfire – se quejó Cyborg dejando de picar a Chico Bestia, pero al ver la expresión SERIA de la chica, se hizo a un lado. Starfire podía ser la chica más dulce del mundo, pero cuando se enoja es terrible, preferirías muy contento que te cayera Mammoth encima

_Pronto te sentirás mejor, Chico Bestia – dijo dulce Starfire acariciando el cabello de su amigo verde después de sentarse a su lado en la camilla

Sangre hirviendo...

_Pronto? – dijo el chico desanimado - Son cuatro semanas! – se quejó Chico Bestia… se sentía tan mal! Necesitaba que lo apapachen... y quien estaba más cerca para eso?

Pues, la princesa tamaraneana

_No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré – dijo tierna la chica pelirroja para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo, mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo…

Sangre evaporándose…

_Awwwwn – dijo Cyborg mirando la conmovedora escena - no es tierno Raven? – le preguntó a la chica que estaba parada a su lado

_NO! – Whoosh! Los cabellos de Raven estaban dando vueltas como endemoniados

_...O_O – parece que el pobre de Cyborg no va a poder dormir esta noche...

_Raven…

_QUE QUIERES?! – respondió la chica mitad demonio toda endemoniada

_ O.O Yo… - Chico Bestia quedó asustado, pero se le pasó en un ratito - solo... quería agradecerte por curarme, si no fuera por ti, estaría así por diez semanas, seguramente – dijo el chico verde poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad

_Ah... – qué rayos le estaba pasando, eh? - de nada – eso de Starfire y CB solo fue un abrazo de amigos, solo un abrazo… un tonto y _asqueroso_ abrazo… y también tierno, delicado, dulce, cariñoso, amoroso... eeew… Raven tiene ganas de vomitar… y muchas ganas

_Disculpa, seguro estás enojada porque te desperté – era eso lo que Chico Bestia tenía en mente después de ver a su amiga gótica toda… como se dice? Toda 'Con ganas de golpear a alguien'… _(NA: oigan! Ya lo hizo! n.n)_

Y CB pensó que de seguro está enojada porque no la dejaron ir a dormir para ir a curarlo con sus poderes

_Ehm… sí, es por eso – respondió la empática mirando a otro lado

Chico Bestia se quedó mirándola un ratito, Raven estaba de pijama?.... Y no era cualquier pijama… era una pijama _sexy_, nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo bonita que se veía Raven cuando estaba _talco_… tal vez porque nunca la vio así _(NA: para los que no saben 'talco' es '__**talco**__moselevantó' XD)_, tal vez debería gritar a media noche más seguido para verla de pijamas

_Bueno, me voy a dormir – dijo CB después de sacudir su cabeza al estar mirándola como bobo - buenas noches – dicho eso, se fue en camino a su cuarto

_Buenas noches amigo... – se despidió la pelirroja mientras su amigo salía de la enfermería - estoy preocupada por Chico Bestia – comentó la chica con una expresión… pues… preocupada ¬¬

_Ya me di cuenta ¬¬ - refunfuñó la chica gótica con ganas de saltar al cuellito de su 'mejor amiga' para comprobar si es lo suficientemente resistente para soportar un estrangulamiento brutal

_Creen que siga pensando que fue Slade quien lo salvó? – preguntó la pelirroja sin otra que Raven la acuchillaba con los ojos

_No tenemos cómo saber – dijo Cyborg

**////Al otro día////**

Chico Bestia abrió los ojos, ya era de día. Sentía mucha flojera, pero sí o sí tenía que levantarse, porque si no se le iba a pasar la hora de desayunar. Entonces se levantó… no se sentía tan mal como pensó que se iba a sentir, sin duda este sería un buen día, no importa que esté vendado hasta las orejas, hay que ser optimista

Chico Bestia se dirigió a la cocina, y en el camino se preguntaba por qué la torre estaba tan silenciosa...

_Buenos días, Robin – saludó el chico verde al notar a su líder sentado en la mesa, desayunando

_Buenos días – saludó de vuelta el pelinegro. Chico Bestia miró a todas partes y no vio a nadie más

_Y… dónde están todos? – preguntó el chico verde sentándose en su lugar de la mesa

_Salieron – fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro

_Ah... - Chico Bestia se sentía algo incómodo, la verdad no era de los que charlaban mucho con el líder del equipo. Él era, la mayoría de las veces, serio y callado, claro que no siempre era así, Robin siempre compartía con todo el equipo y sonreía también, no era un aburrido… pero nunca estuvo _a solas_ con él, eso era algo raro y no sabría de qué conversar con él y lo peor era que el desayuno parecía ser largo.

Chico Bestia miró a todas partes como pensando en qué decir cuando de repente vio el periódico en la mesa

_Oye mira! – dijo animado el chico verde al ver lo que había en el periódico - Salimos en el periódico de nuevo! – le mostró la foto a Robin, quien obviamente ya lo había visto, así que no le dio mucha emoción. En cambio CB estaba mirando entusiasmado - Como siempre yo soy el más simpático! – dijo sonriente

_¬¬ - Robin solo giró los ojos y siguió con su desayuno

_Raven también se ve preciosa – eso lo dijo sin pensar, simplemente la estaba mirando sonriente (sonriente él, no Raven, obviamente) en la foto… ella estaba como siempre a su lado en la foto

_Raven _siempre_ se ve preciosa – las orejas de Chico Bestia se levantaron de repente al escuchar eso.

_... A qué te refieres? – la mirada de Chico Bestia había cambiado drásticamente, de estar sonriente se pasó a interrogador y desafiante, no le gustó nada el 'tonito' que había usado Robin para decir ESO de Raven

_Digo que siempre se ve preciosa – repitió el líder desafiante también - y sabes qué?... – dijo cruzando los brazos - ella va a ser mía!

Chico Bestia se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar eso, de repente sintió que algo le explotaba por dentro

_QUE COSA?! – gritó furioso el titán verde sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando

_Sí! Mía! Y no tuya! – repitió el pelinegro

_Yo... – Chico Bestia se quedó sin palabras - qué rayos estás diciendo?!

_No te hagas! – Robin se puso de pie enojado - A ti te gusta Raven! Pero ella va a ser para mí! – ante eso, Chico Bestia parpadeó como unas veinte veces antes de hablar…

_Raven... me gusta??? –preguntó sorprendido

_Sí! ANIMAL! – gritó Robin girando los ojos

_O.O Animal? Yo? Ese es el peor insulto que me han dado! ò.ó COMO TE ATREVES?!! YO SOY UN HONRADO Y INOCENTE CHICO VERDE QUE PATEA LOS TRASEROS DE LOS VILLANOS DIA TRAS DIA BAJO EL CLAIENTE SOL PARA GANARSE EL HUMILDE PAN DE CADA DIA! Y TU VIENES AQUÍ A DECIRME 'ANIMAL'?! YO NO… - un momento… Raven? Le gusta?... Raven? La chica gótica? Su compañera? La chica de cabellos violetas? La chica de hermosos ojos violetas? La chica de cuerpazo seeeexy? La chica que consideraba en secreto su mejor amiga? La chica que adora con toda el alma? 'Esa' Raven???... por todos los cielos! SI le gusta!! Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?... eso no importa ahora! En este momento solo había una cosa por decir… - **NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A ELLA!!**

_No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, yo soy mucho mejor que tú y yo le gusto, y va a ser mi novia! – dijo victorioso el pelinegro y esbozando una malvada sonrisa

O.O... AHORA SI! SOLO QUEDABA UNA COSA POR HACER!!...

_PELOPINCHO DEL DEMONIO!!!! –... golpear en la narizota a Robin!

Robin cayó al suelo por el fuerte impacto del golpe, luego miró a Chico Bestia sorprendido justo antes de que el chico verde salte sobre él para estrangularlo sin compasión

_Creí… creí que estabas lastimado… – decía Robin que apenas podía hablar, con la lengua afuera de tan fuerte que lo estaba apretando Chico Bestia

_No estoy lastimado para matarte!! – gritó Chico Bestia con toda su furia

_Pelopincho se le dice a los pelones a los que recién les está creciendo el cabello! – dijo enojado el pelinegro por el insulto a su _cabesho_ y tratando de quitarse a Chico Bestia de encima, pero no lo consiguió

_Tu pelo pincha! Así que eres un pelopincho! Un pelopincho HORRIBLE! Y no vas a acercarte a MI Raven!!! – En este momento Chico Bestia se había olvidado por completo que tenía heridas, ya ni las sentía, lo único que siente ahora es que le hierve la sangre (que me quema la carne y que me hierve la sangre, que me está partiendo en dos la razón, qué voy a hacer sin su amor? Qué voy a hacer cooooon mi amoooor?~ n.n... O.O... ehm lo siento, me dejé llevar n//nU, es que me encanta Alejandro Fernández!!!!!)

_Está bien! Está bien! Es tuya! – gritó Robin desesperado

_DILO DE NUEVO! – dijo con mucha rabia Chico Bestia sin dejarlo ir

_ES TUYA! – gritó con más fuerza el pelinegro

_Así está mejor – gruñó el chico verde dejándolo ir y luego sonrió victorioso

_Levántate, amigo Chico Bestia – dijo Robin con una voz muuuuy dulce

_Qué??? – Chico Bestia se quedó atónito – Robin… creo que te está cambiando la voz Oo

_Vamos amigo Chico Bestia, ya es de día n.n – dijo el pelinegro con una linda sonrisa

_Tu voz suena a la de Starfire... - Chico Bestia seguía mirándolo confundidísimo

_Pero… si soy Starfire

**/////Al otro día ****de verdad****/////**

_Pero… si soy Starfire – dijo extrañada la tamaraneana que hace rato estaba tratando de despertar a su amigo verde quien hace rato estaba estrangulando la almohada

_Ahh?… - Chico Bestia abrió los ojos - qué? que pachó? – dijo el chico verde aturdido y encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes

_Amigo, estás bien? – preguntó Starfire preocupada

Chico Bestia miró a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación

_Todo… todo fue un sueño… - dijo el chico dándose cuenta

_NO! No saltes de la cama! – gritó la pelirroja agarrándolo del brazo

_Ehm… no iba a saltar… - dijo confundido Chico Bestia, después comenzó a recordar - Aay, Starfire, tuve el sueño más raro de mi vida – se quejó agarrando su cabeza

_Y qué soñabas? – preguntó curiosa ella

_Soñé que Rob…- estaba comenzando a decir con mucha rabia, pero después se acordó con quien estaba hablando - que **rob**aron mis videojuegos – terminó diciendo

_Ah, ya entiendo – dijo Starfire asintiendo la cabeza - por eso estabas estrangulando con mucha rabia al ladrón, cierto?

_Y-yo estaba… estrangulando? – preguntó sorprendido

_La almohada – Starfire apuntó a la almohada que estaba al lado de Chico Bestia

_Ah… - Chico Bestia vio que la almohada tenía ahora una forma muy rara ahora – pues… sí, y el ladrón se arrepintió mucho

_Qué bueno! – se contentó la alienígena - Vine a ver si no te habías subido a la cama de arriba, y no quería que te caigas de nuevo como anoche – explicó la chica

_ Gracias Star, estoy bien – dijo sonriente Chico Bestia

_Vamos a desayunar?

_Vamos… - Chico Bestia se bajó de la cama (con cuidado) - ehm, tú ve por delante, yo te alcanzo después de lavarme la cara

_Ok n.n – entonces, Starfire salió en dirección a la cocina

**////////5 minutos después////////**

Chico Bestia iba en camino a desayunar (DE VERDAD!), pero más que pensar en el desayuno, estaba pensando en otra cosa que no lo dejaba en paz…

__En mi sueño Robin me decía que a mí me gustaba Raven… pero… a mí no me gusta… o sí?_ – esto era frustrante, Chico Bestia se sentía muy confundido, no estaba seguro de que su sueño haya significado algo o haya sido solo un loco sueño de esos que uno tiene algunas veces - _en mi sueño me puse celoso…_ - pensó Chico Bestia recordando lo que le había hecho a Robin y la rabia que había sentido cuando le dijo que sería 'suya' - _yo nunca me había puesto celoso antes…_ - Chico Bestia trató de recordar - _o sí?..._ – él se puso a pensar un momento… y luego sonrió, que tontería! Solo fue un tonto sueño, nada significativo - _no, yo no soy celoso…_ - pensó sonriente y muy convencido mientras entraba a la cocina para desayunar y vio algo que no le gustó nada... Robin… con Raven… charlando, entonces…

_**ALÉJATE DE ELLA**!! – Chico Bestia prácticamente corrió y se puso en medio de los dos, que conversaban parados frente a frente, mirando a Robin como si fuera su peor enemigo – _cielos!… sí soy celoso_- pensó sorprendiéndose él mismo, pero no más sorprendido que Robin y Raven

_ Qué te pasa, Chico Bestia? – preguntó extrañado el líder viendo a su colega verde cubriendo a Raven con los brazos extendidos cada uno a un lado para impedir que se le acerque

Raven solo lo miraba con una ceja levantada

_... – Chico Bestia no dijo nada, ni se movió de su _posesiva_ posición, su cerebro estaba analizando lo que había pasado

_Y bien? – preguntó Raven cruzando los brazos al ver que no respondía nada

_Eh...... – Chico Bestia recién se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo - es que... te va a contagiar la loca enfermedad de Sladitis aguda! – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir

_¬¬ Cyborg, creo que el remedio que le diste ayer no sirve, Chico Bestia está delirando – dijo Robin a Cyborg quien estaba devorando su desayuno

_Al parecer tú ya te contagiaste, no? – dijo Raven a Chico Bestia

Chico Bestia se sonrojó, no era por la Sladitis aguda (NA: Bueno… tal vez un poco), sino porque ella le gustaba, y ahora que la estaba mirando fijamente se dio cuenta que _no_ le gustaba… le gustaba **MUCHO**

_Escucha Chico Bestia… - empezó a hablar Robin sacándolo de sus pensamientos - sé por lo que estás pasando y créeme que no es bueno d…

_Cállate! – lo interrumpió - Lo que yo estoy pasando es totalmente diferente a lo tuyo!… - dijo enojado Chico Bestia recordando que no le creían eso de Slade - Yo estoy diciendo la VERDAD y no me creen, muy por el contrario de ti que estabas ALUCINANDO y no te creíamos!

_Yo no estaba alucinando! – dijo Robin sintiéndose como un tonto - Era el efecto de…!

_Ya! Cállense los dos! – los calló Cyborg, quien milagrosamente, terminó de desayunar – Chico Bestia, ven aquí para que te haga un chequeo médico – ordenó el chico robótico

_Awww – dijo Chico Bestia con mucha flojera - no necesito eso, ya me siento mejor – ni bien terminó de decir eso, sintió algo sobre su frente, era la mano de Raven

_La fiebre no ha bajado – informó la chica monótona

_Pero… - Chico Bestia quiso objetar pero…

_Pero nada! – dijo Cyborg - Ven aquí para que… - de repente calló al escuchar su celular… Wow… era Abejita quien llamaba

_Raven! – Chico Bestia se volteó a mirarla enojado- Ni siquiera puedes sentir si estoy con fiebre o no porque tengo las vendas envolviendo toda mi cabeza! Por qué dices que la fiebre no ha bajado?! – se quejó el chico verde y después de pensar un _poquito_ (NA: Lo cual es lo máximo que puede pensar ¬¬… CB: Oye! No te pases!) se dio cuenta de la cruda, pero tonta y absurda, verdad - ahá! Tú quieres que Cyborg me lleve para que te quedes a solas con Robin, no?! – dijo acusador Chico Bestia

_Con quien? – Raven levantó la ceja - Robin ya no está aquí – sip! Robin ya no estaba allí, la _naturaleza_ lo llamó XD

_Se está escondiendo para después salir y seguir cuchichiando contigo! – dijo furioso el chico verde

_Agh! Ya me canso de esperar – dijo Cyborg interrumpiendo la _placentera_ charla de Raven y Chico Bestia - que alguien más revise a Chico Bestia, yo tengo cosas que hacer – seee… un osito está yendo a buscar miel… _(Cy: O//O…)_

_Ven amigo, yo te llevaré – se ofreció amable la tamaraneana

_NO! – fue el grito que hizo respingar del susto a Chico Bestia y a Starfire - Ehem… - Raven estaba con ganas de darse una patada - quiero decir, no sabes qué es lo que hay que hacer en el chequeo médico, Star – dijo la chica de cabellos violetas como si no tuviera importancia

_No - dijo Chico Bestia quien se sentía enojado con Raven - Starfire sabe perfectamente cómo hacerlo – dijo arrogante - no es cierto Starfire? Además… es la mejor compañía del mundo…- Chico Bestia no sabía por qué rayos estaba haciendo esto - yo creo que solo con un besito en la frente me voy a curar – dijo él tratando de ignorar a Raven

_En serio?- dijo inocente y dulce la pelirroja

_No le hagas caso, Starfire – dijo Raven llevándose a Chico Bestia a empujones - está delirando por la fiebre, lo voy a llevar a hacerse el chequeo, si es necesario le voy a abrir la cabezota para ver qué porquería se le entró – dijo monótona mientras lo sacaba en dirección a la enfermería y Chico Bestia no tenía una cara muy feliz al escuchar eso

_... O_O – abrirle la cabezota? Eso no sonó muy bonito…

**///Quince minutos después, en la enfermería, después de hacer el chequeo médico sin decir media palabra ///**

_Y… desde cuándo te gusta Starfire? – habló de repente Raven. Ni él ni ella habían hablado desde que entraron a la enfermería. Ella estaba muy ocupada pensando en qué rayos le pasaba cuando veía a Starfire con Chico Bestia, y Chico Bestia estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que recientemente había descubierto, que le gustaba Raven, y en lo tonto que es al pensar que ella y Robin pueden tener algo, es obvio que no lo tienen… pero tampoco iba a dejar que tengan algo… NO SEÑOR!

_Ah? Qué?- la repentina pregunta sacó a Chico Bestia de sus pensamientos

_Starfire, zopenco! – al parecer Raven seguía algo (por así decirlo) enojadita - desde cuándo te gusta? – preguntó sin demostrar emoción alguna

_No – respondió Chico Bestia sin pensar - ella no m… - pero después analizó la pregunta - por qué preguntas? – dijo dándole una mirada sospechosa

_Hm… solo por curiosidad – dijo ella encogiendo los hombros, haciéndolo sonar lo más simple y sin importancia posible, mientras guardaba medicamentos en su lugar

Chico Bestia se quedó mirándola mientras pensaba. Raven era tan diferente a él, pero al mismo tiempo tan igual, esto era complicado de entender, ambos habían vivido cosas similares, podría decirse que ambos se entienden mejor que nadie, pero al mismo tiempo casi nunca podrían estar de acuerdo, ya que ambas personalidades se contrarrestan totalmente… y… eso era malo?... Chico Bestia no tenía cómo responder esa pregunta, ni siquiera sabía cómo, desde cuándo y por qué rayos le gustaba Raven, es cierto que ella era bonita, pero hay tantas chicas bonitas en el mundo... por qué justo a ella? Tan diferente… tan fría… tan inteligente… tan hermosa… tan misteriosa… tan bella… tan maravillosa… tan seeeexy... tan… DEJA DE MIRARLA CHICO BESTIA!!

Chico Bestia miró a otra parte antes de comenzar a babearse... no, ella era diferente, muy fuera de su alcance… sus personalidades eran absolutamente contrarias, a diferencia de Robin, con quien Raven compatibiliza mucho porque sus personalidades son muy parecidas...

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar sentir un enojo solo de pensar en eso, se puso a recordar su sueño…. Y no le gustó nada recordarlo. Aunque la parte de estrangular a Robin haya sido bonita, no pudo evitar también recordar lo que le dijo... CELOS DESGRACIADOS! Un pinche sueño le estaba dando celos?

No era el sueño precisamente, sino porque había mucha posibilidad de _eso_ en la realidad, ya que Robin y Raven se parecen mucho…

Celos… celos… celos...

Sentir celos era horrible... Chico Bestia se preguntaba si Raven alguna vez se sintió así…

_ ¿Tú eres celosa, Raven?

CRASH! – la linda computadora de Cyborg murió... u.u (Tu tu tuuuuuu… tu tu tuuuuu, canción de funeral)

_Y-yo? – Raven estaba desconcertada por la repentina pregunta del chico y rompió la compu con sus poderes de la impresión - P-por qué estaría celosa si no tengo de quien ponerme celosa? – dijo tratando de sonar monótona, pero en vez de eso sonaba algo nerviosa

_Solo pregunto si lo eres, no digo que lo estés – dijo con simplicidad el chico, él en ningún momento pensó que Raven ESTABA celosa, por qué habría de estarlo? Solo quería saber si lo ERA - Pero si en alguna ocasión te gustara alguien, y ves que ese alguien se lleva muy bien con otra chica, tú qué harías? – preguntó curioso. Veamos qué le dice la chica que le gusta, y tomaría el consejo en cuenta para su situación

_Hm… nada, por qué habría de hacer algo? – preguntó Raven encogiendo los hombros - Los celos son sentimientos tontos e inútiles que no merecen el menor crédito y te torturan a ti mismo – se nota que sabe mucho, no? _(Rae: Cállate!... NA: XD)_

_Tal vez, pero a veces es inevitable sentir celos… - sí, como en su caso _(CB: Oye!... NA: XD)_ - así que… qué harías? – Chico Bestia necesitaba que le diga algo… lo que sea

_Ya te dije que no haría nada…- aseguró la chica - o... – se puso a pensar - no sé! – dijo fastidiada - A mí no me gusta nadie y no siento celos!

_Ahaa… - dijo Chico Bestia asintiendo con la cabeza, algo decepcionado por la no-respuesta - tienes razón, no me imagino a ti celosa, eso sería muy tonto… - Raven? Celosa? Pamplinas! Eso era imposible! – hehehe – Chico Bestia se puso a reír por lo bajo al pensar en algo que se le vino a la mente

_Que es gracioso? – preguntó Raven al escuchar su repentina risa

_Nada, es solo que recuerdo haber visto lo que hacen las mujeres celosas en las telenovelas – dijo Chico Bestia recordando la novela que vio 'a obligadas' con Starfire (NA: Esa fue la excusa de él XD … CB: No es cierto! ò//ó) - una vez vi como dos chicas se peleaban y se agarraban de los cabellos, revolcándose en el lodo, hehehe – rió de nuevo - alguna vez viste una pelea de chicas en lodo, Raven?

Pelea… de… lodo? Raven nunca había visto una pelea de lodo… Raven TUVO una pelea de lodo… PERO OBVIAMENTE NO ERA POR CELOS!! Esa choca flaca la sacó de quicio y sí o sí tenía que pelear con ella… pero por qué rayos perdió el control?

"_Te da rabia que tus amigos me quieran más que a ti"_

"_Chico Bestia me contó sobre tus berrinches" _

¡¡¿Por qué RAYOS tuvo que mencionar a Chico Bestia?!!

_...Rae? – la llamó Chico Bestia al ver que se quedó pensativa

_No, nunca – respondió fría la chica a la anterior pregunta de Chico Bestia

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_No se preocupen Ok?, este fic no se va a volver Rob/Rae, de eso ni hablar! Nunca haría una combinación de tan mal gusto ¬¬... lo siento a los que les gusta esa pareja, pero siendo sincera, la odio u.u_

_Tampoco va a ser un triangulo o cuadrado amoroso, es solo para molestar a Chico Bestia y a Raven n.n (Rae y CB: Hmmmm…¬¬x --- NA: Que? TIENEN ALGUN PROBLEMA CONMIGO?!!! ò.ó --- Rae y CB: No ó.ò ---- NA: Más les vale ù.ú) _

Les agradezco sus reviews a:

-**Dajil-** Gracias por ser el primero en dejarme review en este fic! n.n, y no te preocupes, no dejaré mis historias

**- darkcrow-** GRACIAS! Tú nunca me fallas! Me alegra que te guste!

**- Katty –** Que bueno que esté yendo bien XD, mi objetivo es sacarle una sonrisa a mis lectores, voy a considerar poner Rob/Star aquí, se nota que te gusta mucho, solo porque eres una de mis lectores favoritos n.n

**- Bro-Chan –** Tienes razón, a veces la inocencia de Starfire hace reír n.n, que bueno que te haya gustado!

**- Pink Raven –** Yo? Continuar la serie? n//n no exageres! Aunque si me dieran la oportunidad de darle algunos consejos tendría una charla MUY SERIA con ellos

**- Dina –** que bueno que te parezca graciosa la historia

**- Logan Roth** – Interesante nombre, otro que dice que tengo que continuar la serie yo? Oo? No me emocionen así! XD y no soy tan experta que digamos, recién me estoy adaptando, tienes razón todos decimos ser fans número 1 hehehe

**- Hero –** No creo ser la mejor ^//^, pero gracias por el cumplido

**- angel de la noche –** Gracias por tu comentario, es muy importante para mí! COOL! RAExBB FOR EVER! Yiuhu! n.n

**- LiL EmO –** Es cierto! las declaracio… quiero decir, las peticiones de CB estuvieron muy graciosas, te imaginas las ganas de Slade de liquidarlo de una vez? HAHAHA!

**-Lobo Hibiky –** Me alegra saber que manejo bien los toques de humor, GRACIAS! ^^

**- nacho –** Don't worry! Con mis otros fics voy a continuar hasta acabarlos! n.n, gracias por tu review

**- BLUEGREEN –** No te preocupes, yo también soy algo flojita hehehehe. MI fan? O.O por todos los cielos GRACIAS! n.n ya dije que no soy la mejor! pero gracias! Ángel yo? De eso solo tengo el nombre hehehe n//n y un tantito en la personalidad. Nop! Ninguna historia será abandonada. RAExBB POR SIEMPRE!

**- Huracán –** No, no me enoja que me mandes besos n//n, con que seductor, eh? Hehehehe (pero a mí no me logras seducir a menos que seas tan lindo como CB, KF o Robin XD). Gracias por apreciar mi ortografía. No, no voy a abandonar mis fics!

_Desde ahora voy a responder siempre así que pregunten y propongan lo que quieran!_

_El próximo capi va a titular: Hay oportunidad?_

_(NA: para los que no entendieron la parte de los gritos de CB cuando se despertaba sentándose de golpe en su cama y aparecía Slade diciéndole que NO fue un sueño… era solo su sueño XD, o sea que se soñaba que se despertaba hehehehe)_

_Saludos a Bro-Chan! Cuyo fic está superando con mucho los míos! n.n que tu lápiz, lapicero o teclado nunca descanse! XD (ese es un buen deseo, NO MALO!)_

_Bueno, me han pedido Rob/Star en el fic (idea de Katty! n.n)... Tudo bem! Sé que a muchos les gusta esa pareja (sinceramente yo no soy partidaria) pero voy a atender los pedidos de mis lectores, porque es para ustedes que escribo!!_

_CLARO que mi parejita principal ustedes ya saben cuál es y esa no la cambio por NADA! AL 100%!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_CBxRAE POR SIEMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Hac! Hac!… aaay… mi garganta .… (si fuera un hombre ya se me habría salido la manzana del cuello ¬¬)_

_Esta vez pude evitarlo pero NO quise!!!... _

_Oye Katty... te gané! 8P... hac! Hac! Hac!... hay algún doctor por aquí? ó.ò_


	4. Hay oportunidad?

**MUY EN EL FONDO**

**Cap. 4.- Hay Oportunidad???**

Oh no… oh no! Y ahora qué va a hacer? Esto es tan difícil. En especial si su cerebro no es perfectamente funcional (BB: Oye!) y… ahora qué rayos va a hacer??

Invitarla a salir??... no, ella nunca aceptaría….

Flores???... qué tipo de flores le gustan a Raven??... acaso le gustan las flores??... Nah!...

Entonces regalos??... qué podría gustarle??... un libro? Una capa nueva? Chocolates? Promesas que no intentas cumplir? Un beso??... Sí! Esa era la mejor opción!!!...

Esa era la mejor opción si quería ser asesinado brutalmente ¬¬

Entonces? Qué hacer??... esa era la pregunta… pero la pregunta más importante de todas y que necesitaba desesperadamente una respuesta era…

_**Hay oportunidad??**_

Acaso valdrá la pena intentarlo? No irá a perder su tiempo con algo que nunca conseguirá? No será que va a salir lastimado al intentarlo??

La cabeza de chico bestia daba vueltas buscando una respuesta, pero no la encontraba

_Idiota! Piensa bien!... piensa en algo que te indique que tienes oportunidad con ella! Vamos! **Tú puedes!** – se decía a sí mismo el chico momia (NA: por estar vendado por todas partes XD), quien estaba parado en medio del silencioso pasillo

_Tú puedes _qué?_ – se escuchó una seria voz a las espaldas del chico

_AAAAHHHHHH!!! – fue el aterrador pero VARONIL grito que dio Chico Bestia volteándose rápidamente hacia esa voz

_Lo que sí que no puedes es callarte ¬¬ - dijo Raven quien agradecía enormemente no haber quedado sorda - con quien estabas hablando?

_Con… - Chico Bestia miró para un lado disimuladamente - pfhtrhijokdre

_Qué??

_Quien dice que estaba hablando con alguien? – dijo él nervioso - Solo estaba pensando en voz alta

_Tú… piensas? – Raven lo miró con extrañeza. Chico Bestia frunció el ceño

_No seas ridícula, Raven! – dijo enojado. Él estaba rompiéndose la cabeza por ella, y ella lo único que hace es mandarle esas tontas indirectas que lo ofenden

_Wow… - dijo Raven inexpresiva, pero por dentro estaba sorprendida por la reacción del chico - tuviste alguna ravieta últimamente?

_Qué?! Crees que no es suficiente por lo que estoy pasando?! – decía alterado el chico - CREES QUE ESO QUE TE CAIGA UN EDIFICIO ENCIMA, TRATEN DE DARTE SOPA DE POLLO, TENER UN SUEÑO FEO, QUE NO TE CREAN, Y NO SABER SI TIENES OPORTUNIDAD CON LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTA NO ES **SUFICIENTE**?!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó a los cuatro vientos, moviendo los brazos dramáticamente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza… los cuales se abrieron de repente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, quedando redonditos

_.... – Raven se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, sin saber qué decir

_Eh… - fue lo único que salió de la boca de Chico Bestia… uh! la regó

_Qué dijiste?... – Raven seguía mirándolo atónita – Que… te gusta alguien?

Está bien, ya lo había dicho y no había marcha atrás. Tenía que confesárselo ahora mismo… le diría la absoluta verdad…

_Pues… sí… - miró al piso sonrojado. Raven se quedó observándolo un momento, se estaba aguantando, pero al final no resistió preguntar…

_ Quien?

Chico Bestia levantó la mirada… la miró fijamente a los ojos… y confesó la más pura verdad…

_Shakira

Bueno… casi ¬¬

_Qué???? – Raven se quedó desconcertada

_Claro! – dijo el chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – como a _ustedes_, las chicas, les gusta Ricky Martin, a _nosotros_, los chicos, nos gusta Shakira porque es muy bonita – explicó tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible

_Pues… Si te preguntas si tienes oportunidad con ella, yo te digo que **no**, porque eres muy joven para ella… y no creo que le gusten los chicos verdes y desquiciados ¬¬

_Y a ti??

_O//O… - Raven se quedó tiesa - A MI TAMPOCO!! ò//ó – gritó la chica, y para cualquiera eso sería un exagero

_No, me refiero a que si te gusta alguien… - preguntó el chico, tratando de no sonar muy interesado en el asunto

_Ehm… ayer ya te dije que no… - dijo ella sin mirarlo – trata de no estorbar en el pasillo, necesitamos circular, permiso – dicho eso, se fue

Uh! Golpe bajo

Chico Bestia se quedó mirando al suelo, triste. Acaso ella lo veía solo como un estorbo?

Chico Bestia sacudió la cabeza. AFUERA PENSAMIENTOS NEGATIVOS!

El titán verde no era de los que se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente, optimismo ante todo. Pensamientos positivos traen buena suerte!

Un momento… hablando de 'suerte'…

Chico Bestia se acordó de cierto _'algo'_ que podría traerle mala suerte con lo de Raven… y no iba a permitir que lo haga

Antes de hacer el primer paso, Chico Bestia debía eliminar ese _'algo'_…

_**/////En el recinto de Crueles torturas a los alimentos//////////**_

_Buenos días Raven – dijo Cyborg cuando la vio entrar a la cocina

_Buen día – dijo Raven dirigiéndose a la mesa a desayunar

_Como te iba diciendo… - decía Cyborg muy serio a Robin sentado a su lado - necesitas… en VERDAD necesitas depilarte las cejas, viejo!… ya se están saliendo de tu máscara hahahaha!

_Cállate Cyborg! – Robin se levantó a dejar su plato en el lavavajilla

_Y… dónde está Starfire? – preguntó la gótica notando la ausencia de la tamaraneana - Aún no se levantó?

_No, ella ya se levantó muy temprano y ya desayunó **junto** con Chico Bestia – explicó Cyborg antes de darle una cruel mordida a su emparedado

_Él ya desayunó también? – dijo Raven monótona, pero… por alguna razón, la palabra _'junto'_ no le gustó mucho

_Sip! Ambos se levantaron temprano – dijo Cyborg

_Yo creo que Starfire exagera un poco en eso de cuidar a Chico Bestia – dijo el pelinegro con cierto enojo en su voz, mientras salía de la cocina - él no necesita tanta ayuda solo porque está deshecho ¬¬

_Nah, tú sabes que Star es muy cuidadosa cuando se refiere a sus amigos… - Cyborg vio al pelinegro salir - no te pongas celoso… - murmuró sabiendo que ya no lo podía escuchar

_NO ESTOY CELOSO! – se escuchó de afuera

_**/////En el lugar de la paz, donde habitan los corazones de las personas de este mundo y… sin rodeos, En el pasillo ¬¬//////**_

_Starfire… - llamó Chico Bestia

_Sí, amigo? Necesitas que te ayude en algo? – ofreció amable la chica

_Sí… ehm… quería preguntarte… sabes dónde está el _menso_? – preguntó el chico verde

_Sí amigo. El menso se encuentra entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento en este instante – respondió Starfire con una sonrisa.

Chico Bestia la miró confuso por un momento, pero luego sonrió, recordando a _quien_ se refería…

_No, Star, yo hablo del _'otro'_ menso – dijo riendo el chico, recordando una escena muy graciosa hace no muchos días atrás…

_**.**_

_**/////////FLASH BACK, CRUEL FLASH BACK////////// **_

_Cyborg y Chico Bestia se quedaron limpiando la Torre después de que un villano irrumpió en ella y destruyó gran parte. En eso, Robin arregló en un segundo el sistema, lo cual prácticamente le llevó un segundo y dijo 'El sistema ya está funcionando, si me necesitan ya saben dónde encontrarme' y obviamente se dirigía a la sala de evidencia, dejando a los otros limpiar el GRAN resto del desorden (NA: Una escena muy parecida a la de Trouble in Tokyo XD)_

_A eso, los dos chicos que limpiaban se quedaron refunfuñando…_

__Pues sí… lo necesitamos… pero AQUI LIMPIANDO! – alzó la voz Chico Bestia mirando a la puerta, sabiendo que no lo iba a escuchar _

__Ese pelos parados, qué cree que ya acabó su trabajo "duro"?? - se quejaba Cyborg mientras barría _

__Robin es un menso – dijo Chico Bestia_

__See – concordó Cyborg_

__Qué? _

__AAAHHH! – gritaron los dos asustados al escuchar la repentina voz, y más asustados aún al saber quién era…_

__Por qué están diciendo que Robin es un 'menso'? – preguntó Starfire con una mirada acusadora – Acaso es uno de sus insultos terrícolas? – decía ya empezando a enojarse_

__NO! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Sabían perfectamente que no debían hablar mal de Robin delante de Starfire porque a ella no le gusta nada ese tipo de comentarios – no, no, no, no! CLARO QUE NO! – repitieron temerosos_

__Qué significa? – preguntó la tamaraneana para cerciorarse_

__Significa… - Cyborg comenzó a decir tratando de salvarse - ehm… significa… que una persona es portadora de… una… eh… uh… uhm… - no sabía qué decir… pero CB SÍ_

__Significa que __**no**__ es __**in**__menso, Star – fue la rápida e 'inteligente' respuesta del chico_

__Hm??? – Starfire se quedó mirándolo confundida. Cyborg también. Y Chico Bestia aprovechó para comenzar la pequeña y entendible explicación…_

__Significa que, dices que es menso cuando no es inmenso, ya que inmenso significa ser grande, por eso cuando dices inmenso quiere decir NO menso, lo cual significa pequeño, que es lo contrario de grande, lo cual es inmenso que es lo contrario de menso…… entendiste??_

__CLARO QUE Sí!! ^^ - respondió con una sonrisa la chica – No pudiste dar una explicación tan buena como la de Chico Bestia, amigo Cyborg? – preguntó la pelirroja mirando a su robótico compañero _

_CúCu! CúCu! CúCu! – decía el parajito que entraba y salía de la cabeza abierta de un Cyborg muy confundido _

__Y es por eso que decíamos que Robin es menso – dijo el titán verde_

__Ahhhh… - Starfire comprendió muy bien ahora…_

__See, es tan menso! Y eso porque tiene un kilo de gel en la cabeza! – dijo Cyborg, sin haber entendido la explicación de Chico Bestia_

__Que tiene que ver eso, amigo Cyborg? – preguntó la chica_

__Ehm… - tonto Cyborg, lo estaba arruinando – tiene mucho que ver, porque… el gel es pesado y no lo deja crecer! – dijo el chico verde_

__ *Gasp!* O.O – Starfire se quedó espantada ante esa __**revelación**_

__Hola Chicos – cierto pelinegro entra a la sala – de que están hablando? – pregunta entablando charla_

__De lo menso que eres n.n – respondió sonriente la pelirroja_

__...O_O… - oh sí, los ojos del cabeza de lechuga y el hombre de hojalata eran huevitos _

__Qué? – dijo Robin haciendo una mueca de confusión _

__ A… mph! – Starfire había abierto la boca para explicar, pero los otros dos saltaron para poner sus manos en su pobre e inocente boca_

__Lo que Starfire quiso decir es que… eres… ehm… def__**enso**__ - dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo nervioso_

__Defenso?? – otra mueca de confusión _

__No sabes lo que significa, amigo Robin? – preguntó la chica al ver la cara de desconcierto del pelinegro – significa que no eres indefenso, ya que indefenso significa estar desprotegido, débil y vulnerable, por eso cuando dices indefenso quiere decir NO defenso, lo cual significa tener defensa y ser fuerte, que es lo contrario de ser débil, lo cual es indefenso, que es lo contrario de defenso….. entendiste menso?_

__..._

__..._

__Que no haya entendido nada no significa que sea menso, Star – dijo triste el líder, retirándose de la sala sintiéndose muy mal de haber sido llamado 'menso' por Starfire _

__ ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, amigo Robin? – preguntó confundida la chica, mientras los otros dos se aguantaban para no reír a carcajadas_

_**//////////FIN DEL FLASH BACK, CRUEL FLASH BACK////////////**_

.

_Hablas del gato negro? – preguntó la pelirroja a su compañero verde

_Sip! – asintió Chico Bestia

_Se lo regalé a Jinx, lo necesitabas para algo?

_No, es más, qué bueno! – dijo feliz el chico – _no habrá mala suerte para mí en esta Torre, ahora solo me queda realizar mi primer paso antes de empezar con el plan, y mi primer paso es 'Comprobar si tengo o no oportunidad con Raven'_ – pensó mientras sonreía malvadamente – Gracias Star! – se fue

_No fue nada

**////////En un chiquero mismo, o sea Cuarto de CB//////////**

Ok, cómo iba a comprobar si tenía oportunidad? FACIL!... ehm… uh… fácil?

Cómo le gustaban a Raven los chicos?... cuando fue la última vez que le gustó un chico?

_Maldito Malchior… - murmuró con rabia Chico Bestia

Qué rayos había visto en ese tonto?? qué tenía de bueno??... tal vez… le gustan las momias…

Oigan! Chico Bestia era una momia ahora! Estaba vendado por todos lados!... bueno, faltaba un poco la cara… PERO AÚN ASÍ!

Chico Bestia salió de su cuarto y corrió a la enfermería, y acabó de vendarse todo, excepto los ojos, luego corrió a la habitación de Raven y…

Un momento… qué rayos estaba haciendo?? Estaba fingiendo ser otra persona?? NO! Ella tenía que quererlo por lo que es!

Hmmm… tal vez no es tan mala idea después de todo, ya que eso le ayudaría a comprobar si a Raven aún le gusta Malchior o si tiene oportunidad

Tal vez si se venda toda la cara no lo vea tan feo… CUAL FEO?! Si él es hermoso!!... bueno, eso pensaba él, lo importante era saber lo que pensaba ella

Bueno, si lo ve vendado hasta la cara y lo desvenda o le dice que se lo saque quiere decir que le gusta como es… entonces tiene oportunidad

Pero si lo ve vendado hasta la cara y sonríe quiere decir que le gusta vendado, o sea, que lo ve feo siendo como es… o si no, sonríe porque le parece muy gracioso… bueno, al menos la hará sonreír… no? … pero ya sabría que no tiene oportunidad

Pero vale la pena intentar

Chico Bestia abrió la puerta de Raven y entró.

La vio sentada en su cama, demasiado concentrada en un libro

_Raven…

Raven levantó la vista de su libro rápidamente hacia la repentina voz y vio…

AH! un maldito Malchior!

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – Raven se levantó con el libro en manos y entonces…

PAW!!

Wow… le pegó con un libro de 3452 páginas (y con tapa dura) en la cabeza… hm… eso qué significa??... CLARO! Chico Bestia sabe perfectamente lo que significa!!

_Eso quiere decir que te gusto???... – bueno… tal vez no lo sepa – aaayyy… – se quejó el pobre, pero burro, chico en el piso antes de quedar inconsciente por el golpe

_Chico Bestia? – Raven recién se dio cuenta de quién era - ¡Chico Bestia! – fue lo último que el joven titán escuchó

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

_Chico Bestia fue golpeado por un corpulento alienígena y voló golpeándose contra la pared. El alienígena iba a atacar de nuevo pero, de repente, apareció una chica de capa azul defendiéndolo y evitando que se acerque a Chico Bestia, luego se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse… "Estás bien?" preguntó la chica con cara de preocupación "Sí… gracias" él le sonrió_

Llevábamos solo veinte minutos de conocernos, y desde el principio ella siempre me protegió

"_Sabes? Creo que eres gracioso" dijo Raven después de un comentario que hizo Chico Bestia "Crees que soy gracioso? *-* AH! yo sé tantas bromas!" dijo emocionado, mientras ella lo miraba espantada_

Ehm, no debí asustarla así

_Raven ayudaba a Chico Bestia a entrar a la Torre, ya que él estaba lastimado en una pierna. Luego de intercambiar palabras, al ver que él estaba frotando su pierna porque aún le dolía, ella puso sus manos sobre él y lo curó "Quien diría que tenemos un doctor en casa?... gracias" él sonrió "De nada"_

Ella fue muy amable, será que es así de amable cuando los otros no están presentes?

_Chico Bestia sujetó un par de Hot dogs hechos de tofu mientras se colgaba del árbol con sus piernas "Hey Raven! Prueba uno!" ofreció él "Respeto que tú no comas carne, por favor, respeta que yo no coma carne falsa"_

Ella me respeta… no como Cyborg ¬¬

"_Hahahaha!" rió Raven "Te estás riendo?" dijo Cyborg sorprendido "Y de una de mis bromas?" preguntó Chico Bestia "Claro! siempre me has parecido cómico, Bestita… pero oye! La belleza no lo es todo HAHAHAHAHA!"_

La verdad… yo no entendí eso O.o?

"_Te quedaste?, creí que no te agradaba" dijo la pelimorada mirándolo confundida "YO creí que no te agradaba" dijo él sonriendo… y ella sonrió también… y entonces "Que tierno! A mí me agradan los dos! Ahora vengan aquí!"_

Tonto Cyborg, cómo se atreve a interrumpir? ¬¬

"_Gracias… amigos" dijo Raven "Entonces, de veras somos amigos?" Chico Bestia la miró esperanzado "Uhm hum" asintió ella sonriente "Y de veras crees que soy gracioso?" preguntó moviendo sus cejas "No exageres ¬//¬"_

Bueno, ella NO lo negó, tal vez porque no lo quería admitir en frente de Cyborg… pero no dijo NO… y me encanta cuando se sonroja

"_Creo que es tarde para un desayuno Star, que tal un té de hiervas?" ofreció Chico Bestia mirando a Raven, quien sonrió "De hecho, un desayuno suena… bien" dijo ella sonriendo, algo sonrojada_

Awww… fue tan tierna, yo sé que ella no quería desayuno, pero lo hizo solo para ser amable… conmigo

"_Cyborg te dio un antídoto, ya estás mejor" ella se paró cerca de él "Sí, pero vino de mi interior, aún está dentro de mí, puedo sentirla" dijo él melancólico "Bien… que esté dentro de ti no te convierte en animal, saber cuándo dejarla salir es lo que te convierte en hombre"_

Realmente, ella siempre está ahí para mí, y me dijo lo que necesitaba oír

"_Qué voy a hacer?! Necesito dinero!" Chico Bestia caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras Raven estaba ahí de piernas cruzadas, flotando y leyendo un libro "Consigue un trabajo" dijo ella sin quitar los ojos de la lectura "Oye, esa no es mala idea"_

Yo creí que ni siquiera me estaba escuchando

"_Aún tienes frío?" preguntó Raven "No… ya no" respondió Chico Bestia sin quitar los ojos del cielo con luces rojas _

Por qué me preguntó eso?... acaso… quería calentarme? Soy un tonto! debí decirle 'Sí' para ver qué hacía, pero estaba distraído con las luces rojas. Sé bien, ella se preocupa por mí

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

_Shh! Nadie hable, creo que está abriendo los ojos…. – se escuchó una voz

_Uhhh??? – Chico Bestia abrió los ojos encontrándose con un paisaje blanco – _ya me morí? _– pensó antes de divisar una ventana, cortinas y dos de sus compañeros en frente suyo

_Chico Bestia, estás bien? – preguntó Raven, tratando de no sonar demasiado preocupada

_Cielos, Bestita! En serio eres suertudo! – exclamó Cyborg – bueno, no eres suertudo de recibir un librazo en la cabeza, pero sí eres suertudo por sobrevivir!… siempre dije que eras un cabeza-dura – dijo el chico cibernético acercándose a su amigo – parece que vamos a tener que instalar tu cuarto aquí en la enfermería

_Quienes son ustedes? – preguntó el chico verde con ojos entrecerrados

_O.O! – los otros dos se quedaron mirándolo atónitos y un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo

_Chico Bestia, no es gracioso – dijo monótona Raven

_Qué es 'Chico Bestia'? – la miró extrañado

_Chico Bestia, soy YO, Cyborg! Tu mejor amigo!! – decía desesperado el chico mitad robot apuntándose a sí mismo - Y ella es Raven! La que siempre te pega!!! RECUERDAS?! – preguntó levantando los brazos con exasperación

_Qué? – CB seguía con mirada de confuso - qué es este lugar? Qué pasó? Dónde estoy? – se puso a mirar a su alrededor

_AAHH! Bestita perdió la memoria! Ya no sabe ni como se llama! – gritaba desesperado Cyborg con ambas manos en la cabeza

_Solo tiene que mirarse al espejo para saber cómo se llama ¬¬ - Raven no se la creía que haya perdido la memoria

_En que estabas pensando cuando lo golpeaste en la cabeza con un libro de tres mil cuatrocientas cincuenta y dos hojas?!!... TE VOLVISTE LOCA?!! - fue la amable y decente pregunta de Cyborg -

_Cálmate Cyborg! – ordenó Raven

_No me digas que me calme!!! – gritó aún más alterado - ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!! – dio un grito de muerte llamando a su líder para ver si él podía solucionar esta consternación

_QUE?! – el pelinegro apareció casi por arte de magia, abriendo las puertas de par en par y con cara de asustado - Qué pasa?!!

Entonces Cyborg, con una cara llena de angustia, le dijo lo que quería decirle…

_En el desayuno prefieres galletas o pan? – dijo la pregunta que lo tenía confuso desde hace días

_Por eso gritaste? – el pelinegro se quedó con cara de "Uh????????? Ô.ò??????"

_No! Chico Bestia ya no recuerda nada! – dijo agitando los brazos de arriba a abajo

_Y eso que tiene de raro? ¬¬ – dijo Robin con tranquilidad – Chico Bestia muchas veces olvida las cosas, como esa vez que se olvidó donde colocó su…

_NO! Yo me refiero a la MEMORIA! – Cyborg apuntó a su propia cabeza para que entienda

_QUE?! O.O – el pelinegro quedó despavorido

_Pobre Bestita! – Cyborg se volteó a mirar a CB, quien los miraba con completa indiferencia - Y ahora qué hacemos?!!... – miró a todos lados buscando algo… y lo encontró - ya sé! – Cyborg tomó en sus manos el libro de tres mil cuatrocientas cincuenta y dos hojas y…

_Qué haces? – preguntó Raven, algo asustada al ver que Cyborg se estaba acercando a Chico Bestia

_No te preocupes! – dijo Cyborg como loco - He visto esto en las películas!!!! – levantó el libro en lo alto para darse impulso - FUNCIONARÁAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – llevó el libro con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cabeza de CB y…

_NO CYBORG! ESPERA! – pidió desesperado Chico Bestia poniendo sus manos en su inocente y dura cabeza

_Lo ves? Te dije que funcionaría XD – dijo Cyborg volviendo a su estado normal, deteniendo el libro a unos milímetros de la cabeza de CB

_Con que te estabas haciendo el desmemoriado, eh? – dijo con reproche el pelinegro

_Oh, cállate Robin, tú no tienes sentido del humor ¬¬ - dijo CB

_A nadie le pareció gracioso, Chico Bestia! – dijo enojada Raven

_Tú tampoco tienes sentido del humor ¬¬ - repitió el chico verde

_Ahora dime… por qué entraste a mi cuarto vendado hasta la cara y diciendo incoherencias – interrogó la chica gótica cruzando los brazos

_Qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntó curioso Cyborg

_Eh… - Raven se sonrojó al recordar lo que le dijo después de ser golpeado brutalmente – incoherencias – fue lo único que dijo ella dejando claro que no quería dar más información. Cyborg la miró extrañado

_Dudo mucho que haya dicho eso… - dijo Cyborg pensativo - porque es una palabra muy larga y no creo que Chico Bestia sepa lo que significa

_Cállate Cyborg ¬¬ - Raven dirigió su mirada a CB, indicándole que aún esperaba respuesta

_La verdad… - Chico Bestia se sonrojó al recordar - eso no lo recuerdo… en serio – (NA: Oye! Acabo de decir que lo recordaste!... CB: Pero yo no quiero que ellos sepan!... NA: Ahhhhh… o.o)

_Ashh ¬¬ - dijo fastidiada Raven al quedarse sin respuesta, pero no podía culparlo, si él olvida las cosas estando 'bien', imagínense como MAS después de recibir un porrazo

_Qué pasó? – entró la pelirroja a la enfermería - De qué me perdí mientras estuve en el shopping? – luego fijó su mirada en su amigo verde - *GASP* Chico Bestia! qué pasó?! – preguntó preocupada y acercándose a él

_No estoy seguro Star… - dijo él mirando de reojo a Raven, pero él sabía lo que había pasado. Starfire se volteó hacia sus compañeros

_QUIEN FUE?! – preguntó hecha una fiera. Raven la miraba con sus ojos inexpresivos y dijo…

_Fuiste TU!

_Hm????? O_o – Starfire tenía un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

_Sí! Porque tú lo enfermas de tanto estar prendida de él! – dijo la gótica cruzando los brazos. Antes de que la cosa se ponga fea, Cyborg decidió calmarlas

_Él está aquí porque recibió un golpe – bueno… pero no lo hizo de la mejor manera

_QUIEN-FUE? – volvió a preguntar la chica, peor aún después de lo que dijo Cyborg

_Eh… - Cyborg miró a todos lados - FUE ROBIN! – Robin se quedó con los ojos redondos

_FUE CYBORG! – dijo Robin

_FUE RAVEN! – dijo Cyborg. Raven estaba a punto de decir 'Sí, fui YO, y qué?! lo volvería a hacer MIRA!' y luego tomar el libro Y…! … pero antes de hacer eso, alguien habló

_Fui yo – dijo el chico verde. Raven lo miró sorprendida

_Eh?????? – la tamaraneana lo miró confundida

_Es que… - buscó respuesta creíble - me caí de la cama de nuevo – Oh, sí… eso era muy creíble

_Oh, amigo CB… - decía con pena la princesa - te dije que no te vuelvas a dormir porque te puedes caer

_Es que estaba aburrido – dijo él encogiendo los hombros

_Ya sé qué puede alegrarte…- dijo sonriente Starfire - te contaré un chiste que aprendí en el shopping

_ah… - fue lo único que dijo CB

_Que le dice un jabón a un detergente? – comenzó Starfire y…

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Raven salió corriendo de la enfermería

_... O_O… - dejando a sus compañeros con = esa cara

_Esa… no era la respuesta – dijo confusa la pelirroja

_Creo que necesitamos algunas inyecciones para Raven – le susurró Cyborg a Robin

TONG! TONG! TONG! TONG! – suena la bonita y 'que no te vuelve sordo' alarma

_Titanes, problemas en los laboratorios Wayne! – Robin revisó la computadora

_Al ataque!!! – dijo Cyborg

_Y yo?? – Preguntó Chico Bestia levantándose dificultosamente de la camilla

_Tú te quedas – ordenó Robin

_Solito? ó.ò – Chico Bestia odiaba estar solo

_Sí ¬¬ - Robin se puso a revisar las cámaras de seguridad para ver de quien se trataba

_Quién es? – preguntó Cyborg

_Es Slade… - dijo con desprecio - mira a tu héroe – le dijo satírico dirigiéndose a Chico Bestia

_Yo no dije que fuera mi héroe! – dijo enojado el chico verde - Solo dije que me salvó!!

_Titanes vamos! – y entonces todos salieron… menos Chico Bestia

Cinco minutos después…

_Ayyy, qué aburrimiento… - decía el chico largado en el sofá y haciendo rebotar una pelotita de goma en la pared - qué voy a hacer?…

De repente algo se le vino a la mente sin poder evitarlo… _Raven_…

Cielos! Se notaba que los golpes en la cabeza no le hacían nada bien! ahora su cabeza estaba más revuelta que antes… tanto que le pareció recordar que soñó _algo_ mientras estuvo inconsciente… pero no lo recordaba

Luego pensó en la 'amigable' reacción de Raven al verlo… eso le habría hecho al pobre Malchior si lo hubiera visto??... QUE BUENO!

De algo sirvió el golpe! Le sirvió para saber que no quiere a Malchior… es más! Lo odia! Lo desprecia! Lo detesta! PUDO SENTIRLO!!!... y habla en todo el sentido de la palabra ¬¬

**Pero…** siempre hay un 'pero'

Eso no significa que él le guste…

_Agh! A quien engaño?!?! – decía mortificado el chico, cansado de pensar - No tengo ninguna oportunidad con Raven!!! – gritó con rabia de sí mismo y lanzó la pelotita con todas sus fuerzas y…

PAW! PIN! PON! CRASH! THUMP! CRASH! PAW! CRASH!

_... O_O… - Chico Bestia se quedó atónito mientras observaba la sala deshecha y todo roto de lo que la pelotita rebotó por todos lados - yo no fui

Chico Bestia no estaba en condiciones, ni con ganas (NI CON GANAS!) de limpiar… mucho menos ahora que parecía estar todo perdido con Raven

_Agh! Voy a salir a dar un paseo – dicho eso salió de la Torre

Una hora después…

_No puedo creer que se nos haya escapado de nuevo! – decía el líder mordiendo sus propios dientes… (NA: Hm?? ó.ô?)

_Bestita! – llamó Cyborg - Ya llegamos! Be…! – los titanes entraron a la sala encontrándose con un verdadero desastre

_Qué pasó aquí? – se preguntó Starfire en voz alta

_Oh no! Lo entiendo ahora! – decía alterado Robin - Slade usó lo del laboratorio como distracción! Sabía que Chico Bestia se quedaría solo aquí!!! Y LO SECUESTRÓ!!! Y ahora quién sabe las maldades que le hará ese maligno! Le dije que no confiara en él!!! LE DIJE QUE…! AUCH! – sintió el 'suave' golpe de una manota de titanio

_Cierra el pico! – dijo Cyborg después de pegarle en la cabeza y bajarlo a la tierra antes de que caiga en la demencia… otra vez ¬¬ - Vamos a buscarlo- y todos salieron en busca de su compañero desaparecido

**///////En un banco de la plaza/////////**

_Chicas, chicas, una a la vez – decía un chico verde mientras un montón de chicas estaban SOBRE ÉL O.O… firmando su yeso XD

_Como te hiciste todo eso Chico Bestia? – preguntó una de las fresitas

_Se los contaré, es una historia épica… - dijo el chico muy altanero - fue la batalla más dura que he enfrentado en mi vida, tenía frente a mí un ejército de cien villanos… NO!... de MIL villanos, y yo estaba solo…

Quince minutos después…

_Y así es como se hace una ensalada – dijo el chico terminando su detallada explicación

_Aahhh… O.O – decían las chicas - pero… no ibas a contarnos cómo te hiciste esas heridas? Ô.ò – preguntó una algo confundida

_Eh??? ¬¬?... O.O! Ah! Sí! n//nU… hehehe – entonces comenzó su épica historia

Quince minutos después…

_Dónde está ese idiota? – se preguntaba Raven buscando por todas partes… y de repente sus lindos y alegres ojitos ven algo…

_Y yo quedé mal herido… pero ellos no sobrevivieron para contarlo – terminó el chico verde

_WOOOOOWWW O.O – decían las chicas muy impresionadas

_Y después fui glorificado por toda esa nación a la que salvé – seguía contando él, las chicas le estaban prestando atención, pero eso hasta que vieron acercarse a alguien… hecha una fiera - pero no contaba con que aparecería el más grande, despiadado, malvado, poderoso y apestoso dragón lanzafuego que…

_Aaaahhh! – las chicas salieron corriendo al ver a la 'persona' (NA: O demonio? O.o) acercándose con ganas de matar a alguien

_No esperen chicas, no es tan aterrador – dijo Chico Bestia al ver que las chicas salieron corriendo - no es motivo para entregarse al pánico…. – de repente sus ojos vieron a 'alguien' en frente suyo… va a morir - Aunque pensándolo bien… ó.ò AAHH! – dio un grito muy 'masculino' antes de ser tragado por un aura negra

**////////En la alegre Torre X) ////////**

_No lo encontré por ninguna parte – dijo Cyborg a sus compañeros

_Ni yo – dijo Starfire

_Creen que Raven lo haya encontrado? – se preguntó Robin. De repente escucharon un extraño ruido y vieron formarse un portal negro en frente suyo.

_Ugh! – Chico Bestia cayó al piso bruscamente

_Oh sí, lo encontró – dijo Cyborg. Luego apareció Raven… quien se veía muy feliz XD

_Este tonto estaba ahí afuera en la plaza!! – gritó furiosa, mientras Chico Bestia se levantaba despaaacio, detrás de ella - y con esas babosas!!! – sacudió los brazos rabiosa, con lo que…

_Ah! Mi ojo **bueno! **– decía Chico Bestia con las manos en su ojo que acababa de ser golpeado por la mano de Raven, aparentemente 'accidental'

_Ya, Raven… - trataba de calmarla Cyborg - no es para tanto, el pobre solo quería salir a respirar

_Respirar? RESPIRAR?! – pero no logró calmarla - Cómo rayos se puede respirar con esas LOCAS encima de él?!!

_Ya, cálmate… - ya estaba asustado - hasta parece que estuvieras celosa… - murmuró muy despacito, pero para su cruel desgracia… ella lo escuchó y…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Retiro lo dicho! RETIRO LO DICHO!!! – gritaba desesperado Cyborg, quien ahora estaba de cabeza en la punta de un edificio de veintisiete pisos, sostenido por un aura negra, siendo amenazado de ser soltado mortalmente hacia la muerte…

_Más te vale – dijo Raven, quien flotaba a su lado

_Escucha Raven! – dijo enojado el chico robótico con venitas por reventar - Puedes quitarme mi vida, mis esperanzas, mi auto! Pero nunca me quitaras mi libertAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! – linda forma de terminar una oración… mientras caes y caes hacia el FIN

Cyborg seguía gritando, se estaba acercando al piso cuando de repente un aura negra lo detuvo antes de tocarlo y lo puso lentamente en el suelo

_Vi toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos!! O.O… - decía atónito y con cara de haber caído de un edificio de veintisiete pisos XD - voy a tener tres hijos y todos serán morenos como yo!!! – gritó dramático

_Que alarmante…¬¬ - Raven giró los ojos ante el drama de su compañero - te conviene tener la boca cerrada, Cyborg

_Puedo abrirla para comer? :3

_Sí – respondió ella después de pensar un poco

_Booyah! XD

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chico Bestia se dirigía a la sala, donde se encontraba su 'objetivo'. Él estaba con los ánimos por los suelos, con ojitos tristes y orejas abajo… pero ¿Por qué? de seguro se preguntarán…

Pues, porque cierta chica gótica estaba enojada con él y había ignorado su patética existencia desde que volvieron a la Torre. Ella hacía de cuenta que él no estaba allí, MUCHO más que antes

_Raven… - llamó el chico parado en frente de Raven, quien estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro - sigues enojada conmigo?

_.... – lo único que hizo ella como respuesta fue levantar más el libro, tapando más su cara. Ya se le salían las lagrimitas a CB al ver eso

_Por favor, Raven – quiso mirarla al rostro por un lado del libro, pero ella se volteó para el lado contrario mostrándole la nuca - prometo nunca más salir de la torre, ni mentir… - según ella esa fue la razón - pero por favor, háblame! – imploró el chico

_.... – ella no dijo nada… él ya no existía

_Regáñame! Patéame! Hazme lo que quieras pero no me ignores así ú.ù.... _por favor no me patees ó.ò_… - pensó… no debió proponer eso O.o

_.... – ella no dijo nada… solo existían el libro y las paredes

_Raven?… - él se volteó al otro lado para mirarla

_.... – ella se volteó al lado contrario

_Por favorcito, Rae… - rogó con las manos juntas

_.... – ella subió más el libro tapando más su cara

_Por favor! – volvió a pedir desesperadamente, con los ojitos húmedos y un brillo que bailaba en ellos

_.... – Raven cambió de página y siguió leyendo, una mosca tenía más importancia en este momento. Chico Bestia no soportó

_POR FAVOOOOOOOR! – le quitó el libro de las manos, a lo que ella se quedó tiesa y sorprendida, y aún manteniendo los brazos abiertos de lo que estaba agarrando el libro, a lo que Chico Bestia se lanzó sobre ella a abrazarla

_.... o_o – ups!

_Por favor? - pidió él mirándola fijamente con los ojitos llorosos

_Suéltame! – ella trató de empujarlo - No hagas que te mande a…! – ella lo miró y se hundió su pecho al ver sus ojos brillando tristes y suplicantes (NA: Bueno, en realidad solo era UN ojo, porque el otro estaba vendado después del golpe que Raven le dio ehm… accidentalmente)

_Me perdonas? – volvió a pedir

_.... – ella se sonrojó horriblemente al tenerlo tan cerca de su nariz

_Perdóname… - suplicó otra vez - no lo vuelvo a hacer – está bien! ya es suficiente! No va a aguantar un segundo más con esto!

_Con una condición – dijo resignada la chica. De estar abajo, las orejas de CB se pararon de nuevo

_Cual?

_No más chistes por un mes – dijo ella seria. Chico Bestia se puso pensativo ante la propuesta

_Un día – propuso él

_Una semana – eso o nada

_Hecho! n.n – dijo feliz abrazándola más fuerte y apoyándose en su hombro. Raven se quedó tiesa. Según ella, en otra ocasión lo haría volar por la ventana, pero él YA estaba lastimado y sinceramente… ella no quería que se lastime más (NA: Aunque eso esté medio difícil con lo torpe que es CB ¬¬…. CB: OYE!)

_Ahora, si no es mucha molestia… - puso sus manos en el pecho de él para apartarlo cuidadosamente. En eso él se desprende un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara y…

_Gracias, Rae!! – dijo contento antes de plantarle un BESO…

En la mejilla, CLARO

_O///O – Raven se quedó helada… con chispas de chocolate y chantillí

_Sí!!! – Chico Bestia se levantó contento - Raven otra vez es **MIA… - **de repente se quedó callado con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se volteó a ver a Raven, y ella lo miraba con una ceja levantada y cuestionadora** - **miga!… - completó rápidamente - **mi** **a**miga!… hehehe… - rió nervioso - ehm… adiós! – se fue corriendo

_Chiflado – murmuró Raven antes de volver a su lectura. Aunque en realidad ya no podía concentrarse después de la tonta escena que le hizo ese tonto… aunque tenía que admitir que a veces era… tierno…

_¡RAVEN! – fue el repentino grito en la oreja que hizo saltar a Raven del susto

_AH! POR TODOS LOS CIELOS CHICO BESTIA! QUE TE PASA?! – gritó ella furiosa al ver quien era… no se suponía que acababa de salir?

_Me curas mi ojo? – pidió sonriendo de oreja a oreja

_Para qué? – preguntó ella

_Para verte mejor XD

_¬¬ muy gracioso… - seee – La verdad, creo que esa imagen te queda bien

_¬¬x… – vengativa Raven (NA: de esa vez que Red X (Robin) le puso una 'X' en la boca XD) - Porfa, si no cómo se supone que voy a hacer 'La carita', no sirve si lo hago solo con un ojo – pretexto muy inteligente

_No me estás convenciendo ¬¬ - dijo ella… obviamente, no muy convencida

_Es que me duele mucho… u.u – confesó él

_.... – Raven lo miró un momento - Está bien – dijo girando los ojos. Él sonrió feliz y se colocó enfrente de ella para que lo cure. Raven puso sus manos en su rostro, y él cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de la chica… entonces…de repente…

Ahí estaban… como un RAYO! En cuanto cerró los ojos y sintió en contacto con ella, volvió! Recordó lo que había soñado cuando estaba inconsciente!! Recordó todas las cosas que pasó con ella y todo lo que le decía que había una esperanza!! AHÍ ESTABAN!! LA RESPUESTA QUE BUSCABA!!

Raven terminó de curarlo, él aún no abría los ojos. Ella le sacó la venda del ojo izquierdo para cerciorarse de que esté sano. Él abrió los ojos lentamente… Raven vio un brillo que jamás había visto en los ojos del chico, mientras él sonreía… amoroso?

_Gracias, Rae – susurró él acariciando el rostro de la chica, poniendo un mechón detrás de su oreja. Ella se sonrojó y se quedó atónita con esos ojos, que ni siquiera pudo decir 'de nada'

Tal vez… después de todo… Sí hay oportunidad… :)

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_**Ya sé! Quedó algo melosito XP… pero ni modo!**_

**Lil EmO-** Te gusta esa canción? A mí también! XD. Es cierto, yo también lo creo, sé que Terra dijo "Qué te enoja más? Que tus amigos me quieran más a mí que a ti?", eso daba a entender que ese tiempo q Terra estuvo en el equipo Rae fue ignorada… pero… ignorada por quien?? Por sus amigos?? Sus amigos siempre le brindaron la misma 'atención' (si se le puede llamar así ¬¬) con o sin Terra….. excepto claro… Chico Bestia. O sea que era de CB de quien Raven sentiría falta… y Terra se dio cuenta ¬¬…. Bueno, yo tengo ese tipo de hipótesis al respecto ^^

**nacho-** por todos los cielos! Mi CB gay??? O.O, qué clase de maniático hace una cosa de esas?!... pero tienes razón, ya no hallan qué hacer ¬¬. Esa parte de describir los sentimientos de ellos me llegó al corazoncito de pollo que tengo *-*, es cierto, yo también lo creo, SI ELLOS SON COMO IMANES!! Como no van a estar juntos? Gracias por tu mensaje :3 saludos!

**angel de la noche-** See, si Robin supiera lo que CB es capaz de hacer le tendría mucho miedo hehehe n.n CLARO que me parece tierno cuando está celoso :3, en especial cuando hace tonterías por los celos XD. Gracias por tu review! Hasta la próxima!

**Bro-Chan-** que bueno q este es uno de los que más te gusta, este fic es el único que tiene su particular rareza, pero a la vez una dosis de humor XD (el cuál es raro también ¬¬). Seee, la Raven celosita se deja notar, en especial cuando se refiere a Terra, por algo no le caía bien desde un principio, aunque después se abuenaron XD (por así decirlo ¬¬) gracias por dejar tu opinión XD saludos! por cierto… yo también me desespero cuando no continuas!

**DDDDDDD (RAExBB) –** Adoro sus laaaaargos reviews! Hehehe, la neta, la neta, me alagan demasiado n//n. Y… si quieren saber cuál de los dos me gusta más celoso… pues… los dos n.n, y ustedes ya sabían que diría eso! hehehehe, pero yo diría que CB, porque es más capaz de hacer alguna tontería por celos lo que lo hace muy tierno, en cambio Raven se controla… aunque también hace cosas que te dejan atiernado hehehe… POR ESO DIGO LOS DOS! Hmmm, ahora que mencionan al malvado Slade, he estado pensando en un papel muy especial para él en este fic, el cual aparecerá más adelante. Saludos a las dos! Bye n.n

**Pink Raven –** Hehehe, sabía que los haría pensar eso de Robin XD, ese era mi objetivo para lograr dejar un poco consternados a los lectores y que después se les calme el corazón hehehe. Y todos somos únicos al escribir! Gracias por tu comentario!

**Huracán –** La verdad, nada es perfecto, pero hago lo que puedo XD y… no… nadie puede ser más lindo que ellos XD, aunque, que puedo decir? No sé cómo eres! saludos a ti también!

**Dina –** La odias?... hm… para serte sincera… YO TAMBIEN! Es cierto, yo también pensaba eso de Raven echa la q le agradaba Terra ¬¬, la verdad para mí fue algo como… 'resignación', y no me gustó NADA. Qué bueno que disfrutaras el capi ^^. RAExBB FOR EVER!

**Logan Roth –** Gracias por tu comentario y por concordar conmigo, creí sonar algo exagerada al decir que odio esa combinación, pero la verdad no encontré palabra más indicada que eso -_-… que bueno que te hizo reír XD, es para eso precisamente! Chau! CBxRAE FOR EVER!

**BLUEGREEN-** Gracias por compartir, veo que muchos piensan igual, yo creo q eso es parte de ser fan RaeBB originales, no te parece? Hehehehe, sip! Tengo fics que no están hechos en español, pero no te preocupes, los traduciré cuando… cuando… ehm… algún dia O.o… (tienen que pedírmelo mucho XD) creo que a los de portugués ya los he hecho esperar bastante hehehe, y una vez más NO soy la mejor, y no es por modestia, es la verdad O.o… pero gracias XD Bye! BBxRae Por Siempre!!

**Lili –** Sí, es solo para darles celitos, ni más ni menos. Siempre me han gustado los celos SIN motivo (no me gustan nada los celos CON motivo, como eso de estar besándose con otro o algo así ¬¬, porque no me gusta ver sufrir a CB o a Rae de ese modo -_-) espero que te haya gustado la continuación ^^ Chau! RaexBB for ever!

**Ritaheet-** Hehehe, exorcizados, esa estuvo buena hahaha! yo estoy en la misma posición tuya en lo que se refiere a Robin y 'pareja'. La verdad las demás parejas me dan igual y soy indiferente, pero NADIE toca mi parejita BBxRAE. Bueno, me despido, y lo único que siempre gritaré será CBxRAE POR SIEMPRE!, en eso sí concordaré siempre XD

**Our Raped Holiday – **YAY! Gracias! Me alegra saber que te hizo reír n.n … Chido! Aquí dejo el nuevo capi, espero que te haya gustado, Saludos! Gracias por pedir apoyo, realmente lo necesito ;)

**Lobo Hibiky – **Pues… sinceramente, sinceramente creo que tienes razón, esa pareja no es TAN improbable como la pintan (créeme que hay varios fans de ellos en EEUU, en fanfiction ingles y deviantart también n.n) pero CLARO que yo sobre todo me quedo con MI parejita por siempre!! pero sí voy a poner un poco más de CB/ST porque está dentro de mis perversos planes MUAHAHAHA!! Pobre Raven XD

**nacho –** Seee, GUACALA! Oye… me escribiste dos veces? Oo?????... HAHAHAHA! Gracias n.n saludos al cuadrado!

Ahora, las preguntas claves son:

Volverá CB a arriesgarse a llevar un librazo en la cabezota??

Será que le quedó algo de cerebro para pensar en su siguiente movimiento en conquistar a Raven??

Correrán la misma suerte las pobres momias que estén caminando tranquilamente por ahí???

Se sentirá Malchior aliviado al saber que no fue él quien recibió el librazo??

Descubrirá Robin la razón de ser menso??

Algún llegará a ser inmenso??

Podrá Cyborg vivir con la verdad de que sus hijos serán morenos como él??

Será que Raven le quitará su vida, sus esperanzas, su auto o su libertAAAAAAHHHHHHH??

Le dará el gato menso mala suerte a Jinx??

Dejará Robin de ser tan menso?? (Rob: y dale con lo de menso ¬¬)

Comprenderá algún día lo que significa defenso??

Cuantas veces tendrá Raven que curarle el ojo a CB??

Aprendieron las fans de CB a hacer ensalada??

.

Lo descubrirán… tarde o temprano… o también podría ser… temprano o tarde… COMO QUIERAN!

Dependiendo de sus reviews! XD

.

**NOTA:** Tengo el próximo capi de 'Deja al amor salir' PRESTO! Y lo voy a poner una vez que haya llegado a 90 reviews! n.n, y de ahí lo actualizo derechito! SIN MÁS TARDAR!

CHAU! Ah! casi lo olvido…

CBxRAE POR SIEMPREEEEEEE!!!!

;) los RE-quiero!

BLESS YOU!!


End file.
